Astrid: Part Two
by Created to Write
Summary: After the summer is over, Astrid is back! She shares their adventure once again. But can she handle the twists and turns? Or will friendships stay broken? (Rated T in case.)
1. Chapter 1

**I waited a little, and now here is the second part of 'Astrid'!**

 **I haven't worked on the third part much.. but that's in the future!**

 **I don't own Lab Rats.**

 **Now, I kinda skipped the summer, guess who's home~?**

* * *

The car pulls into the driveway, coming to a stop just outside the garage. The passenger door opens. A girl of five foot eight inches steps out, her caramel blonde hair in a braid down her back and her blue eyes shining. 'It feels good to be home.'

Astrid walks to the trunk and takes out her bags. Her dad closes his door and walks to her to help. They walk in and Astrid looks around. "Not much has changed," Jake states.

"Yeah, it's like I never left," Astrid says wistfully. She walks up the stairs to her bedroom.

"A friend of yours called before I left to pick you up. Something about coming over the moment your home-!" Astrid deposits her bags just in the door of her room and goes rushing down the stairs. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't mean to take it seriously," Jake says, noting his daughter's excitement.

"I haven't seen Bree and her family since the beginning of June," Astrid tells him, "I missed the first few days of school, but I'm not going to wait until Monday to see them again!"

"I am going to nap. So you can walk there," Jake says. Astrid shrugs and walks out the door. She remembers the way like the back of her hand. She starts off in a jog, putting in her earbuds to listen to music on the way.

Since she had plenty of time to herself, Astrid had developed her muscles by running every morning and some evenings. Her mother had planned a few things for them to do together, but ended up 'busy' for a lot of the time. Fortunately, she had chosen some alternatives for Astrid to take part in. Needless to say, the visit to see her mom was barely that.

She wasn't too happy about all of it. She missed her friends. Bree had called a few times, but Astrid was usually busy with all the activities her mother planned that she didn't get to talk each time. Adam had interrupted during a few calls, but other than that, she didn't hear from him. Chase had texted her, and one phone call was specifically from him halfway through the summer. She still has their picture and looked at it everyday.

Astrid finishes listening to the album and she walks the distance up the driveway to the Davenport house. She puts her music device away and knocks on the door. Bree opens it up.

"Astrid!" She squeals. Astrid joins in the excited sounds and the girls hug. Bree looks her friend over. "You look great! Is that a tan?"

"Not too much, don't get excited," Astrid states, "How's Ethan?"

Bree pouts, "We broke up."

"Ohh.. Bree," Astrid says, setting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But I'm with Owen now. You remember Owen, right?" Bree asks, chipper again.

"Yes," Astrid says. Bree squeals again.

"Come in. Guys! She's here!" Adam is in the kitchen. He looks at her and beams.

"Welcome back Astrid!" He states.

"Adam," Astrid says, "where's my hug?" Adam jogs over and crushes her. "Too tight, too tight..!" Astrid wheezes, slapping his back. Adam lets go and she drops six inches.

"Astrid!" She turns to see Leo, who has grown a bit.

Astrid crosses her arms. "Who are you and where is that little boy I left here in a purple tux?"

"Hey! I was not small. I was travel size," Leo says, offended.

"You still are," Adam says.

"..Astrid?" Astrid turns around and her jaw almost drops.

Brown hair in a spiky style, white button up shirt with red and blue plaid set over a dark blue tee shirt, jeans, hightops, hazel eyes. It's Chase.

A similar response happens on his side. Her caramel hair had grown, and the braid keeps it away from her blue eyes. She isn't wearing make-up and Chase would never want her to. She has on a loose emerald green tank top with a white camisole underneath, showing under her armpits and at the hem. She has jeans, sneakers, and a bracelet.

'Whoa..' is all that crosses Chase's mind. He walks over to the group. He sees that she must have trained in a gym, or kept up a good exercise schedule.

"C'mon I got a hug from everyone else," Astrid says. Chase's mouth curves into his signature smile and Astrid's cheeks express what her mind would deny in a heartbeat. They hug and the other three join in.

"Don't leave again. Not having a friend that knows stinks," Adam states.

"I didn't enjoy being gone either," Astrid states.

"You have to tell us everything!" Bree states, "We can have a sleepover!"

"Yeah!" Adam states, "Just.. don't invite a lot of girls over and then have a virus take over Eddy."

Astrid laughs, "We can have a traditional one. Snacks?"

"Movie?" Bree joins in.

"Pillow fight!" Both girls say together. The boys just watch them babble about the sleepover.

"I'll call my dad," Astrid finally says, taking out her phone. "Speaking of.. Where are your parents?"

"Out on a date," Bree says.

Leo groans. "They wouldn't shut up. They were mushy at each other all the way out the door," he states.

"At least they are still together, be happy for that Leo," Astrid notes. The phone rings and her dad picks up not long after.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Hi dad, can I sleepover at Bree's tonight?" Astrid asks.

"...Yeah.. sure. After your stuff is put away."

"Thank you!" Astrid hangs up. "I can, but I need to unpack."

"Let's go!" Bree speeds her friend to her house. "I'll help." They walk in and climb to her room. Astrid moves one of her bags to her bed and opens it up.

Bree takes the other ones, speeding the various objects back to where they belong. Astrid does her clothes. When she's finished, Bree has a small bag ready with her pjs and clothes to change into the next day.

"All ready," she says, handing it to Astrid. Astrid puts it back on and Bree speeds them back to her house. "Who's ready for a sleepover!"

"Is it just us, or are the guys in this too?" Astrid asks.

"..Why not?" Tasha says, since the couple is back.

"But-"

"The boys missed her too," the adult says. She stirs whatever is on the stove, "One more than others.." she adds, smirking to herself. "They will be up in a moment. You go change."

Astrid walks up the stairs while Bree goes to her capsule. Astrid uses the bathroom. She opens her bag and sees what Bree had chosen for her pjs. The bottoms are white with green plaid lines and light gray squares weaving through them. The top is mostly gray with a single green stripe horizontal across her chest.

She changes into them, leaving her stuff in a spare bedroom. She walks down the stairs and finds the group in the living room. Bree had set it up with pillows and blankets. Adam and Chase have bowls of popcorn and Leo is choosing the movie.

Leo has his normal pjs on, and Bree was smart enough to wear her baseball tee that says 'Love Me' in multiple colors, but Adam and Chase are still in their standard gray lab jammies.

"Guys.." Astrid says, "aren't you going to change?"

"This is what we wear to bed," Adam states.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Chase states.

"That's because you grew up in a basement.." Astrid says under her breath. Chase doesn't react, so he didn't hear her.

"So Astrid, tells us what happened while you were gone?" Bree asks. Astrid sits down next to her best friend and clutches a pillow loosely to her chest.

"Not much," Astrid instantly states. But then she thinks back on her answer and adds, "I mean, sure, it was full of activities. But.. it wasn't much of an adventure. You all probably had more going on."

"Like going into space," Adam states. Astrid hears that story and more.

"Was your great aunt Betty's son Travis there?" Chase asks.

"No, he's still over seas. But I got a few letters from him," Astrid states.

"You must have been working out," Leo states, seeing her new found muscle.

"Oh, a little. I had plenty of time." The Davenports wait for an explanation. "Mom didn't give me the time of day most of the time. We did a couple things together, but it wasn't anything special."

"What was she doing instead?" Bree asks.

"Work," Astrid states simply. Adam is about to ask what her work is, but Chase stops him.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," he tells his older brother.

Adam looks back up, "So Astrid what's your mom do?" Chase groans next to him.

'I try to warn him, but what does he do!?'

"I'm sorry Adam, but I really don't want to talk about her," Astrid says, apologetic. Chase looks up at his brother, an I-told-you-so right behind his arrogant smile. Adam ignores it.

"So, movie," Leo says. He turns on the tv and everyone settles in. Adam sits in the corner, Leo is in front of him on the portion that sticks out. Chase chose to sit on the floor amid excess blankets and pillows Bree found. The girls take up the rest of the couch.

"OoOoh! What movie are we watching kiddies?" Eddy asks. "Party time! Party time!" He continues singing off key. Everyone groans and Chase stands up. "No wait! I'll be good! I can get my own popcorrrr...n," Eddy's voice is drown out by beeping as he's deactivated. Chase takes his finger off the panel and walks back over.

"So, what is the movie?" Bree asks. Apparently it was Leo's turn to pick.

"It's a new movie that came out this summer, Zombie Truck Stop," Leo says, excited. Astrid's breath gets caught in her throat.

Chase notices, "You okay Astrid?"

She looks at him and clears her throat. "I'm not a fan."

"We can change it to something else?" Chase suggests.

"No! No way! We are watching this!" Leo states.

"Leo, you've seen it every weekend since Mr. Davenport bought it," Bree tells him.

"So!?" Leo asks, spreading his arms wide. "Have you even seen this one Astrid?"

"..No," Astrid says, leaving room for someone to butt in. And thankfully, they did.

"Great! Enjoy," Leo presses play and the movie starts. Astrid doesn't pay attention too much. She listens to Adam gasping, Bree shrieking, Leo surprisingly giggling only to shriek higher than Bree, and Chase screaming when a zombie appears out of nowhere from between two trucks on fire.

"..Hey, Astrid?" Chase asks. Astrid looks at him silently. Chase pauses the movie.

"Chase.." Leo whines, "this is a good part."

"Just wait," Chase says, waving at him. "See that character?" He points to the entrance of the building. There's a group of scared truckers.

"Yeah? Question is which one," Bree asks.

"That one, the one with the pink trucker hat and green vest," Chase says, still pointing. Everyone leans forward to get a better look. Everyone except Astrid.

"What about her?" Leo asks.

"She looks like.." Chase uses his facial recognition to analyze the face. "It's a close match but.. That looks like you Astrid." Everyone looks at Astrid, then turns back to the movie.

"Ohhhhh..." They all say, seeing it too.

"That's just a coincidence, Chase," Astrid says, taking the remote and pressing play. The explosion sounds erupt once again as she says, "there are six people in the world that look the same. Just a coincidence."

* * *

 **Wow, quite the coincidence, am I right? Great eye Chase.**

 **There are six people in the world that all look the same. About. Not exact though, everyone is unique.**

 **R &R, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter~!**

* * *

"Whoa.." Leo says slowly as the credits roll. "That movie was awesome."

"I know," Adam states.

"The effects were cheesy," Chase comments.

"I know," Adam repeats.

"Why do all the cute ones die?" Bree groans, "I was so rooting for them."

"I know!" Adam yells. Everyone looks at him.

"Really?" Chase asks.

Adam shrugs. "Can't I agree with people?"

"I still think that character looked like you, Astrid," Chase says, turning to the guest.

"Why does it matter? She only appeared twice," Astrid says, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Bree asks.

"What do you think?" Astrid asks. Her hand snakes to a pillow and she throws it at Leo. "Pillow fight!"

Everyone grabs the pillows and finds a hiding spot. Leo takes the open closet and looks around. The room is seemingly empty, if not for the dark hair of Adam peeking over the counter. Leo steps out of his spot to toss the pillow, but one smacks him in the shoulder. He looks to his right. Chase is standing there still in throwing position. He dives for a pillow that was left on the couch and Leo throws at him. It grazes the bionics back as he takes up the other one.

"Who's gonna eat my pillow?" Adam asks, standing up. Bree and Astrid throw their pillows from behind the plants. One hits Adam in the chest, the other hits him in the face. "Gah!"

"Hehe," Astrid giggles. She feels a soft impact on her back. She turns around. Bree zooms away. "Traitor!" Astrid picks up the pillow and runs around the plants.

Everyone charges, throwing pillows at each other. Chase and Astrid end up back to back, throwing pillows. Astrid ducks as Leo tosses one to her and it nails Chase in the head.

Astrid looks up from the floor and giggles as Chase looks down at her. "It wasn't me it was Leo!" She points. Chase looks up at Leo. But before he can retaliate, Mr. Davenport comes out of the elevator.

"Mission alert went off. Sleepover is over!" He states, waving his arms around. The teens groan, but they all follow him down to the lab. Bree arrives first, not taking the elevator with the others.

"Get suited up," Davenport states. The three get in their capsules.

Astrid turns to Leo, "Do they still wear those-"

"Skintight gray suits? Yep," Leo says, deadpan, "I'm wondering when Big D will finish-" He slaps a hand over his mouth.

"What?"

"It's a secret," he says quickly, almost at Bree Speed, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"..Oookay then," Astrid turns around. The team is out of their capsules and looking at Mr. Davenport for their mission. Astrid almost cracks up, vocally. She only smirks to herself. She sees Chase with his hair slicked back, at least attempting too with the new haircut.

Leo nudges her and she snaps out of it. Thankfully, Chase doesn't give any indication that he noticed. Astrid didn't even hear what the mission was. "Let's go team," Chase says. They run out of the lab and Bree speeds them away.

"Bringing up the footage," Leo says, swiveling to face a new desk in the lab.

"Leo, what's this?" Astrid asks. Leo looks back at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm the Mission Specialist now," he says proudly. He puts his headset on and types on the screen. The security camera footage comes up. Astrid takes a seat at the cyber-desk, watching. It seems like the team will get done soon, and it's getting late, so she stands up.

"I'm going upstairs, night Leo!" Astrid takes the elevator and walks over to the couch. They still have bowls of popcorn, so she has a snack, feeling drowsy.

* * *

The group arrives back in the lab, their mission complete. Mr. Davenport walks over to greet them. "Great job guys, without you, that storm would have wiped out everything."

"Yep, just the average day in the life of a hero," Leo states.

"You weren't there," Bree states.

"And yet I helped. You're welcome," Leo adds.

Chase puts his duffel bag away, then looks around. "Where's Astrid?"

"Oh she went upstairs," Mr. Davenport states, turning around. Bree and Adam turn to their capsules, but Chase goes upstairs. He finds Astrid among the pillows, sleeping. He walks over, still in his mission suit, and squats in front of her.

He looks at her, bringing up an image from before she left. 'Her mass has increased, but more in muscle than anything else. Her hair has grown, but it was cut recently, so it was longer. She has a tan, she grew almost an inch in height,' he goes on, listing in his head all the things that are different about her.

But then he turns it off and just watches her. He sees a few small scars on her otherwise flawless face. Her bangs are longer, brushing her eyebrows on one side of her face as gravity takes a hold on them.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Chase asks quietly. He waits in case she actually heard him, but since she only adjusts due to a dream, he stands up and goes back downstairs.

* * *

 **R &R, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to school. Guess who~?**

* * *

Monday arrives and Astrid walks into the school once again. "Fierce! Fire! Whatever your name is, come over here!" Astrid turns to see Principal Perry. She hasn't had too many run ins with the adult before.

"Yes Principal Perry?" Astrid asks.

The team walks into the building and sees Astrid talking with the paid dictator of the school. She nods and the teen walks away. She sees the group and waves. "What was that about?" Chase asks, eyeing Principal Perry.

"Oh, I didn't get my new schedule yet," Astrid says, "It's good to be back."

"The last time you were here.." Bree says, hinting someone should finish her sentence.

"It was the dance..?" Astrid guesses when no one else would.

Bree squeals, "It's like it was yesterday!"

"If yesterday was ninety-six days ago, then yes it is," Chase states. Leo pushes between Bree and Adam.

"Evil alert..! Evil alert..!" Leo hoarsely whispers. The trio groans and turns around.

"Hey Marcus!" They all say. Astrid looks over Bree's shoulder. There's a boy about Bree's height, brown hair and brown eyes. He has semi bushy eyebrows and a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, how was the weekend?"

"Great, oh," Chase turns around and motions Astrid forward, "This is Astrid. She's the friend we told you about."

"Ah, you were the new kid last year?" Marcus asks.

"Yep, nice to meet you Marcus." Astrid extends a hand, but before Marcus can grab it, Leo steps between them, looking at Astrid.

"Nope. Not nice, not nice at all. Marcus is evil and you should beware," he tells her. He turns around and motions Marcus away, "Goodbye, no one likes you."

Marcus looks at him, hurt. "Well, if you're going to be mean.." he trails off, starting to turn away. "It's been hard for me. You know my grandma just died! You know I'm so emotionally unstable!" He accuses Leo, pouting.

"Okay, wow, just wow," Leo says, mocking Marcus. He turns to his siblings, "Can you believe this guy?"

The trio stares at him in disbelief, " _Yes_ ," Chase states. Adam pushes Leo out of the way and the three stand around Marcus, comforting him.

"They can't see. When no one else is around, Marcus threatens me and pushes me around," Leo states to Astrid, "He's evil I tell you, evil!" Astrid watches Marcus, watching how he reacts, his motions. "What's with you?" Leo asks.

"..I'm not saying he's evil," Astrid says, "But I know an act when I see one."

"Ha! See that guys! Astrid believes me!" Leo states, pointing at them. The guys look over.

Astrid lowers his arm. "I did not say that," she says, "I'm just saying that Marcus may not be fully who he says he is. I'm not jumping to conclusions."

"Why not? It's obvious! He's got that freaky eyebrow thing and everything," Leo states.

Astrid is about to say something, but then the bell rings, "Gotta go. By guys!" She walks off.

* * *

Astrid walks out of her second class, finding her new locker. She has one class with Marcus. He seems.. decent, to her. Key word: Seems. She knows there's something off about him. A gut feeling. But she has yet to find any proof of Marcus being 'evil' as Leo keeps saying.

She sees Marcus walk out of his second block class and walk down the hall. Astrid wants to settle this once and for all. 'If Marcus is acting around others, then he won't be acting when he's alone.'

She follows him down the hall, keeping out of sight as other students get to their next classes. She looks ahead and sees why Marcus is going that way. Leo is ahead of him by a few feet. He looks over his shoulder a few times, each time seeing Marcus.

Marcus turns a corner, so Astrid waits at it and listens. "That was a wrong move, Leo," Marcus says. His voice has a new element to it.

"You won't get away with this," Leo states.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Tell your little family that I'm bionic?" Astrid's eyes widen to saucers.

'He's bionic!?'

"You can't tell anyone," Marcus says, "Because you know what I'll do, if you try it. And trust me, that won't go well for you."

"I don't trust you," Leo says, "You're evil!"

"Yeah, life is great, I can't lie," Marcus replies, "Well.. yours isn't. I'm blackmailing you, so.." Marcus 'tsks' loud enough that Astrid hears. "And since Astrid knows they are bionic-"

'How does he know that?' Astrid asks herself, 'He doesn't even know me. ..Right?'

"Hey, she has nothing to do with this," Leo says immediately, "and how do you know she knows they are bionic?" There's a brief silence before Leo corrects himself, "..She does not know they are bionic."

'Good save Leo, only it isn't,' Astrid remarks in her head.

"With that big mouth of yours, it's a wonder that their secret hasn't spilled all over the floor yet."

"Why are you doing this?" Leo asks, "Why them?"

"Because of a reason you know very well," Marcus replies. Astrid hears him walking towards her. She turns her back and sticks her head into an open locker. "I'm evil."

Marcus walks passed Astrid, not seeing her. When he's out of sight, she steps away from the locker, sighing in relief. She walks to the corner she stood by. Leo turns around and jumps when she's right there. "Astrid!" He exclaims. Astrid goes around him to the empty hallway he and Marcus were talking in.

"He almost saw me," Astrid says.

"..You believe me?" Leo asks.

Astrid nods, "I heard the whole conversation here."

"You need to tell the others," Leo says, "I can't."

"Leo, how did he know about me?" Astrid says, "This is the first time I've ever seen him."

Leo thinks, "You did step down into the lab after you got back."

"Yes? So?"

"..Marcus once, ah, found the lab," Leo says. Astrid's eyes go wide again. "He didn't find out the secret, but then again.. he already knew it. ..He must have planted a camera or something."

"Great, now the lab isn't safe." Astrid crosses her arms loosely. "..Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"..Is Marcus, bionic?" She asks. Leo fidgets in his spot. "Leo!"

"Okay! Yes, Marcus is bionic," Leo tells her slowly.

"Which abilities does he have?" Astrid asks.

"...All of them," Leo answers, cringing. Astrid puts a hand to her forehead.

"You have got to be kidding me. Marcus is a dangerous evil bionic and the only people that know about him is his creator, who is no doubt evil, and two normal teenagers. Us."

"Yeah, but he hasn't blackmailed you yet. You can tell Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"Why can't you?"

"Marcus will tell everyone about my family's big secret," Leo states.

"..Then I can't do anything either," Astrid says.

"What? Why not?"

"Because if Marcus finds out that Adam, Bree, and Chase know, then he'll tell everyone anyway. It's not that if you alone tell them, it's if they end up knowing somehow." Astrid leans against the wall. "So far.. there's nothing we can do."

* * *

Astrid had only one more class with Marcus, which she avoided looking at him. She doesn't want him to know that she knows just yet. But now it's lunch. She sits down with the gang and picks at what is supposed to be the vegetable of her meal.

"Hey guys," Marcus says behind her. She tenses up.

"Hey Marcus, need a spot to sit?" Chase asks.

"Yeah, can I sit here?" Marcus asks. The open seat is to the right of Astrid.

'No no no,' she silently pleads.

"No one's using it," Bree insists.

Marcus sets his stuff down, "Thanks guys!"

'Yeah..' Astrid looks at Bree, 'Thanks..' Bree notices her scared and semi angry expression.

She shrugs her shoulders to say, 'What?' Astrid motions with her eyes to the right; to Marcus. Bree frowns at her. "Astrid, can I talk to you in private?" She asks politely. Both girls stand up and Astrid follows Bree to the girls bathroom. "What was that?" Bree asks, turning around.

"I just don't want to sit by Marcus," Astrid says. She senses the 'Marcus is bionic and Leo is right!' on her tongue, so she keeps it there.

"Why not? He's not too bad of a guy," Bree defends.

"Bree.. I know when someone is acting," Astrid replies, "something isn't right with Marcus."

"..Are you saying Leo is right?" Bree asks.

Astrid sighs, "Yes, that is what I'm saying. Leo, is, right."

Bree stares at her best friend, then scoffs, "I can't believe you." She walks out of the room. Astrid stands there alone, then turns around and walks back to the table.

She reluctantly sits next to Marcus. He smiles at her, but she pretends not to notice and stuffs food in her mouth to keep from talking. It's so hard, near impossible, to not say anything. She watches Leo interact with the group, giving harsh comments towards Marcus whenever he's mentioned or when he speaks.

'How does Leo do it?' Astrid asks herself, 'pretend like nothing's wrong, lie right to their faces. Marcus is bionic! How isn't he freaking out.'

Astrid moves her elbow over and knocks her orange off her tray. It bounces once on the table and gravity takes a hold, pulling it towards the dirty floor. Then a hand reaches out and catches it. Astrid looks up to see Marcus holding the orange, smiling at her.

"You dropped this," he says. He hands it to her and turns back to his tray. Astrid looks at the orange.

"Good reflexes," she mumbles in reply. She puts it back on the tray and blocks out the conversation. If she starts talking, then she won't be able to hold back the secret.

"Astrid?" She looks up. Chase is looking at her from across the table. "Are you okay? You look sick."

Astrid looks back at her tray. "I'm okay," she says quietly, "It's just been a long day." Chase looks at her a little bit longer, but then goes back to his food. 'And Marcus is bionic,' Astrid adds in her head.

* * *

 **Uh oh, _Marcus_.**

 **R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Astrid gets a call from the Davenports. She stares at the phone for a moment, then looks back at her book. Her dad walks into the room. He sees the phone. "Aren't you going to answer that?" He asks, trying to be teasing. He picks up the phone.

'Don't answer it, don't answer it-' Astrid chants in her head.

"Astrid, it's your friends," her dad says. He presses talk and puts it to his face. "Hello, Feire house, this is Jake speaking." Astrid listens to one side of the conversation. "Hi, Bree. What can I do for you? … Oh, you'd like to talk to Astrid.." Jake looks at his daughter. She shakes her head without looking up. "Uhh.. she can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?"

He puts the phone down. He looks to Astrid. She's still reading on the living room couch. He sits down on the armrest, since she's taking up all the cushions with her legs.

"..What was that about?" Jake asks. Astrid doesn't look up. "Astrid." Silence. Astrid wants to delay the explanation for as long as possible. "Astrid Julia Feire-"

"I just didn't want to talk," Astrid says, staying calm. But inside, she's a raging storm. "I'll see her tomorrow at school."

"It sounded like you didn't even talk to her at all today at school," her dad states, "Or any of the other Davenports."

"I talked to Leo," Astrid admits, hoping to get off the hook.

"How long has this been going on sweetie?" Jake asks.

Astrid goes quiet, not giving an answer.

"Astrid, why? Why are you avoiding your friends? They are really good friends, and you just got back a couple weeks ago. You were so excited to see them. ..What happened?"

Astrid sighs, "I just don't want to talk to them."

"Why? Tell me." Astrid sits there stubbornly, holding the book. Jake gently pries the book out of her hands, closes it, and sets it on the coffee table. "Astrid, I am your father. I care about you. But you need to tell me what is wrong."

Astrid sits up. "..There's someone at school, a new kid. And they've befriended him.. But.." Astrid looks up at her dad, "he's bad news."

Her dad sighs, "Sweetheart, what have I told you about getting to know someone first."

"No Dad, I saw him bullying Leo, and none of the others believe us," Astrid states, "And I think it's been going on for a long time, because they knew him before I arrived and Leo was already trying to tell the others about Marcus."

"Marcus?" Jake asks. Astrid nods.

"That's his name."

"What's his last name?" Her dad asks.

"I don't know. Do you think you know him?" Astrid asks.

"Huh? Oh no, no. I was just, wondering.." Astrid smacks his arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"With every boy, it's the same," she states, standing up, "You try to find out who they are and where they're from, and I'm sick of it."

Jake stands up too. "If someone is bullying my baby girl, then I want to know who he is."

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore." Astrid turns to the stairs and goes up, slamming her door.

* * *

Jake pulls up to the curb and Astrid gets out. "I'll be here to pick you up," he says, "Try to talk to your friends. I'm sure they'll see sense." Astrid nods, but doesn't plan on it. He drives off.

'If only you knew everything,' Astrid wishes in her head. She walks up to the school. She instantly sees the Davenports.

"Hi Astrid!" Leo waves. Astrid waves back. The others look in her direction.

"M-Dog!" They all say. She turns around and sees Marcus.

"Hey guys!" He says. He walks over and they strike up a conversation she can't hear. Leo edges away and over to Astrid, who is standing like a statue in the center of the hallway.

After standing there, watching them, Leo turns to Astrid, "You need to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Astrid looks up. The group had walked over to them and Chase was asking her the question. She stares a moment. "..Well?" Chase asks.

"..Umm.." Of all the people that Astrid wants to tell, it's Chase. He seems to have the deeper connection with Marcus, so he of all people should know that he's planning something that will hurt him in the long run.

"Astrid, tell the others what you told me," Leo coaxes. Astrid stutters over words that not even she understands. "Astrid," Leo says, nodding to the others.

Astrid sees Chase looking concerned. "I.. I-I just wanted to say the.. Bell will ring soon. We should all get to class. Bye!" She turns and starts down the hallway. Leo stares after her, then follows.

"What was that?" Leo asks. Astrid stops and looks at him.

"I can't tell them," Astrid says.

"Why not?"

"Because Marcus will assume you told me, so then he'll tell everyone else about them," Astrid responds. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"Astrid?" Chase asks behind them. Astrid turns around. "What is it with you? You don't talk to us all week and whenever Marcus is around.." He stops. "You believe Leo, don't you?"

"Yes," Astrid says, "yes, I believe Leo. He's right, Marcus is downright evil and I can't believe you are stupid enough to not see it." Astrid turns around and walks into her first class. She sits at her desk and then realizes what she said. 'I called Chase stupid.'

Chase walks back to the others, frustrated. "What's wrong?" Bree asks.

"Astrid is on Leo's side of an argument that doesn't exist," Chase states.

"I know," Bree says, understanding.

"You know?"

"Guys, I'm confused," Adam butts in, "who knows?"

"Astrid believes Leo," Chase states. He turns back to Bree, "How did you know and why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I thought it would just blow over and Astrid would understand," Bree says, "But I don't get why she isn't talking to us."

"She called me _stupid_ for not seeing what she and Leo are talking about," Chase rants. The others gasp, mockingly.

"I don't know how you'll recover," Bree 'consoles,' patting his shoulder. Chase glares at her.

* * *

Astrid stops at her locker really quick before going to her next class. "Astrid." She turns and sees the Bree is the one that called her name. Astrid closes her locker and starts to turn away. "No, stop," Bree says, grabbing her friend's arm. Astrid turns back around looking at her. "What is with you? I get you don't like Marcus, but ignoring your friends? What did we do to you?" Bree asks.

Astrid looks down, "I've just been busy. With school work and-"

"Astrid," Bree says gently, "I'm your best friend. Please, what's going on?"

Astrid sighs. She can't tell Bree about Marcus' bionics, but maybe she can't tell her something else. "I saw, actually saw, Marcus bullying Leo. When you guys aren't around, he's no good. He doesn't know that I saw this but please do not tell him I told you," Astrid warns.

"Marcus was bullying Leo?" Bree asks. Astrid nods.

"Ask Leo yourself. I can even show you which hallway they were in."

"..Why didn't you tell us that before?" Bree asks.

"Because you wouldn't believe me. Because all Leo's been telling you guys is true and no one listens to him. I know you are the heroes of the family, but he's looking out for you guys in a world you don't fully understand. Not all bullies work in the light. Most work in the shadows."

Bree nods to herself. "Do you want to come to my house after school? I can promise that Marcus won't be there. Maybe we can.. Watch a movie."

Astrid sighs, glad that she's back to terms with her bestie. "Sounds great."

"Sweet! See you then!" Bree walks away.

* * *

 **My favorite line- Chase: "She called me stupid." Bree: *gasp* "I don't know how you'll recover!" XD**

 **R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for Astrid to come over. I wonder what Bree has in mind? (Not really, I wrote this!)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After school, Astrid had to go home to drop off her backpack. But then the doorbell rings at the Davenport household. "I got it," Bree says, practically singing.

Chase looks at her. "What's got you so happy?" He asks. Bree opens the door.

"Hi Astrid! Come on in," Bree says. Astrid walks in, smiling.

"What are we watching?" Astrid asks.

"What? Ohh! Right!" Bree says, faking it. She cringes, "I'm sorry Astrid, I have to head out to go to an art show with Owen."

"..Oh.. You forgot?" Astrid asks, downcast.

"I'm sorry," Bree says, "but while you are here.." She turns around and looks at Chase, "Chase would be happy to watch a movie with you." Chase sits up straight and looks at her. "Right, Chase?"

Chase looks at Astrid, who's waiting for his answer. "Y-Yeah.. Sure.." he says, half-heartedly.

"Great!" Bree says, perky all of a sudden, "I gotta go. You two have fun. Pick a good one." Bree leaves, the closing behind her. Astrid looks at Chase. He looks at her. The discomfort in the room is so thick that Adam could have identified it.

Astrid had to say something to break the ice, "..So.." It doesn't work. She stands there and Chase sits on the couch in silence. Then Chase stands up.

"I can walk you home, if you want?" He offers.

"No, I told my dad that I'd be with a friend, so.. He's not at home," Astrid admits.

"..Oh," Chase replies. Then he realizes they were both set up, by his interfering older sister. "Well, why don't you pick the movie, and I'll get popcorn."

Astrid shrugs, "Sure." Chase turns on the tv and hands her the remote. Astrid takes it and sifts through the movies she can pick from. Chase goes to the kitchen and puts the popcorn in the microwave. He walks back and sees Astrid sitting on the couch, waiting. He sits on the opposite side of the couch from her, with the popcorn. He had only made one large bowl. He sets it on the cushion between them.

"Okay.." Chase says, pressing play on the movie. Both teens were uncomfortable about the situation, and neither was going to talk about it. Both took popcorn from the bowl in the middle. But, at some point, when Chase reached over, the bowl was gone. He looks up and sees Astrid has it in her hands.

He doesn't want to bother her, since she's so engrossed into the movie. So he holds his hand out and activates his molecular kinesis. A few pieces of popcorn rise out of the bowl and float over to his hand. Astrid's eyes follow them.

When they settle onto Chase's palm, she finally asks, "What was that?"

Chase looks at her, munching on the popcorn. "My molecular kinesis," he answers simply. Astrid stares at him. "It's an ability I discovered while you were gone."

"How does it work?" Astrid asks.

"Well.. I am able to manipulate the molecules around any object and-" Chase starts explaining, "I can move things with my mind," he states simply when Astrid is staring at him like he's speaking Greek.

"No no, I got that previous part," Astrid confirms, "I just don't see how it is possible. Like.. lasers coming out of eyes and any other bionic ability."

Chase thinks for a moment, then pauses the movie. "Here, let me show you." He stands up and walks over to the open space by the counter. "I stick my hands out like this," he demonstrates, "and I'm going to move that cup." He activates the ability and the cup lifts off the counter.

"Whoa.." Astrid says to herself.

"Come here," he says, motioning over. Astrid looks at him, curious, "come here." She stands up and walks over to him. He has her hold her arm out. He comes up behind her and puts his next to hers. "Now look at the cup," Chase says. Astrid looks at the red translucent cup.

Chase moves the cup, his arm right next to Astrid's so she gets a tiny glimpse of what it is like to use it. He lifts the cup over the sink and pours its contents down it. "Chase this ability is really-" Astrid turns her head to face him, only to be inches away. "C-Cool."

Chase backs up. Astrid blushes pink. "Yeah.. I know right?" Chase asks. He clears his throat. "Let's finish that movie."

They walk back over and sit down. Chase presses play, but neither of them put their attention fully on the movie.

* * *

 **Sneaky sneaky Bree.  
** **Did anyone see that coming?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just when things start to get better..**

* * *

Marcus walks into the school and sees Chase talking to Astrid. She's smiling and they are chatting casually. He liked it when she wasn't around. It was breaking the team apart and he loved watching that.

He has seen the look that Astrid gives Chase, and Marcus is determined to keep that from happening. He smirks as Chase walks away from Astrid. 'Time to do what I do best. Cause _havoc_ for the Davenports.'

He walks over to Astrid and stops her before she can walk away from the lockers. "Marcus," she says, venom on her tongue.

"Hey Astrid, I didn't know that you and Chase were talking again. Has something been bothering you?" He asks.

"Yeah, you."

"..That's strange, I've barely talked to you," Marcus states, keeping the innocent facade. Astrid pushes his arm away, but he puts it back.

"I'd like to keep it that way," Astrid says.

"Astrid, do you have a crush on me?" Marcus asks. He sees out of the corner of his eye that Chase is watching. The bionic brushes the hair from around his ear, listening to the conversation.

"..What?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah, girls usually make it seem like they hate boys. But really.." Marcus says, brushing at the skin of her chin.

"Let-" Marcus moves her chin up and kisses her. Astrid is surprised and downright disgusted. She tries to pull away but a bionic strength keeps her there, even subtly moving her head closer.

Chase is watching from down the hall. It happened so fast and now he's watching Marcus and Astrid kissing. His heart takes the worst damage from the scene down the hall. Then his vision is tinted red and he panics; _Commando App Engaged._

Astrid is still trying to push Marcus away from her, but then another force aids her. Marcus is in Chase's grip.

Marcus has the same question as Astrid. "Chase?" Chase pulls a fist back and punches Marcus in the mouth.

"No one touches Daddy's kitten, jerkface!" He roars. Astrid gulps, watching as he advances on the boy. She knows that voice; Spike is back. Marcus is still getting a beating on the ground, which he rightfully deserves, and a teacher is already coming over to stop the fight.

'Good luck,' Astrid tells the teacher and turns away. She doesn't want to get caught up in Spike, especially how much he scared her last time. The others can handle him.. Better than her, at least.

Astrid walks into her next class and sits down. _Spike's back,_ she texts Bree. A little bit later, there's a ping from her phone and she checks it.

 _The guys know. We'll look for him._ Astrid sighs and puts her phone away. She just hopes that Chase can calm down soon, and if he can't, she wishes that Spike doesn't find her.

* * *

So far, Chase hasn't attended any of his classes and Marcus apparently went home early. Bree and Adam take turns throughout the morning looking for Spike. They give excuses like 'I need to use the bathroom' and 'I forgot something in my locker.' But neither can find their brother's alter ego.

Eventually, lunch arrives. Astrid walks into the cafeteria, on high alert. She sits with the group, not feeling that hungry. "Well?" She asks, even though, by the team's faces, she knows how it went.

"No idea where he is," Bree states. The group falls silent. Adam starts to inhale his food close to Bree Speed. "Whoa, slow down. Where's the fire?" Bree asks.

"I gotta go out and find him," Adam says, only pausing for a second to tell her. Then he dives back into his tray, almost breaking it.

Leo rolls his eyes, turning away from Adam. He freezes up, "You may not need to.." The whole table turns to look at the entrance, where Leo is staring. Spike is standing there, smirking in their direction. But Astrid knows that stare is burning right through her.

Spike starts to walk over. Astrid turns around and grips the table, scared out of her mind. "Look what I found," Spike says, right behind her. Astrid cringes at his deep voice. "Move." Adam moves over a couple chairs, not needing to be told twice. Spike takes a seat on the newly vacant chair and props his feet on the table. He stares at Astrid until she looks up from her tray.

"..Hey.. S-Spike," Astrid says, trying to be calm, "Where've you been all day?"

"The cat 'lady' in the pantsuit eventually pinned me," Spike says. He hates admitting that someone pinned him. But he doesn't consider Principal Perry a lady so.. It's a little less torturous to repeat. "I was locked in the detention center in her office to learn, 'manners,'" Spike air quotes.

Astrid gulps, "Did she let you out?"

Spike smirks deeper, "Nope." Astrid shrinks a little. "No one can keep Spike from his kitten."

Astrid's heart is beating faster than Bree. "Oh yeah? W-W-Well you should go find it.."

She's immediately forced off her chair. She closes her eyes, expecting to be thrown across the room. But she lands at a surprisingly softer place than she imagined. Astrid opens her eyes and sees that Spike had pulled her onto his lap. "I did already, _kitten_."

"..Heh.. let me go," Astrid says. Spike merely chuckles at her weak command and wraps his arms around her, ensnaring her and keeping her from getting off.

"No way, Spikey likey," he growls at her ear. Astrid's face turns beat red at the attention.

"Spike.." Bree starts, "I bet Adam can beat you in a fight." Spike looks away from Astrid and directly at Bree.

"What did you say _cupcake!_?" He asks, a threatening tone present.

"Yeah.." she falters, "tell him Adam." Adam looks at her confused, but after a few subtle motions, he gets it.

"I can _take_ you," Adam says, his voice giving away the setup. But Spike doesn't notice.

"Think I can't beat you twig?!" Spike asks, practically roaring in Astrid's ear.

"How am I the twig?" Adam asks, "I'm twice your size." Spike is practically spewing smoke. He stands up, hoisting Astrid to her feet at the same time.

"Watch this, kitten, this is how Spikey takes out the trash." He winks at Astrid and she involuntarily turns a deeper shade of red. Spike turns to Adam, growling like a charging bull.

"Adam, run," Bree says. Adam makes an unmanly squeak sound and rushes out of the lunch room. Spike sprints after him. Bree then looks at Astrid.

Astrid's flustered and a little worried. "Will Adam be okay?" Bree nods. Astrid then leaves the room and finds safety in the girls bathroom until her next class.

* * *

 **.. _Spike_ shows up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In all things considering, I decided to upload this chapter too, since it continues the one previous.**

* * *

Astrid walks to the fancy car at the curb with Leo. He looks around the entire time, in case Spike shows up. Adam came back to the school with a few deep set bruises, but nothing he can't heal from by the next day. It's a wonder why Spike didn't finish him since Adam admits that the commando app is still active.

Adam and Bree are going through the school property again before going home. When the non-bionic duo arrive at the car, Astrid hands Mr. Davenport Chase's homework that Spike didn't bother to pick up.

"Do you want a ride to your house Astrid?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"No, Dad's picking me up," Astrid replies, brushing off his offer.

"Okay. I'll be back to pick up the others. Hopefully Chase will be back by then," Mr. Davenport says, muttering the last part. He rolls the window up and drives off with Leo.

Astrid looks around for a little, before walking closer to the school. She stands near the shrubs along the school's brick wall. She watches the street, looking for her dad's car.

"Hey, _kitten_.." Astrid freezes straight to her marrow. She turns around and sees Spike leaning against the open doors of the school. All her courage falls to her gut and she can't scream for Adam or Bree. Spike stares at her, memorizing everything he sees, liking it at the same time.

He starts walking forward, so Astrid takes a step back, "I-I have to g-go home. Dad's waiting," she says, attempting a forced chuckle. It fails miserably. She turns to get away from him.

Astrid looks down at her phone and starts to text her dad that she'll be walking. Only to bump into Spike's chest after only taking a few steps. Astrid looks up and starts to back up. Spike follows, almost stalking her. "What was that with the scrawny nerd in the hall?" Spike asks. Astrid steps off the pavement and onto the cut grass. The uneven school grounds trip her as she doesn't look where she's walking. She can't take her eyes off Spike, because she's scared of what will happen if she does.

Her heels catch on stones, but she quickly catches herself before Spike can take any steps closer. Her legs push through low lying branches, which should have been her first warning. But it wasn't until her back hit the brick that Astrid realized she was in deep trouble.

Spike is standing right in front of her. She tries to scoot around him, but he blocks her exit. "Answer me," he says. Astrid gulps audibly. Spike has one of his strong arms acting like a brace above her head. She has nowhere to go.

"It was nothing, okay..?" She says, shaking, "Now.. let me go, please?"

Spike chortles, "it's amusing when you think you can tell me what to do." Astrid again thinks she should call for help, but she is still far too frightened to do anything. She sees Spike move closer. "I always get what I want."

Before Astrid can protest, Spike captures her lips with his own. Astrid can't pull away because the back of her head is already against the wall. Spike's kiss is rough, poisonous, passionate. Astrid is surprised, forgetting for a moment which side of the bionic that is in front of her, although the directness made it obvious. The hands she placed on his chest to push him away move to the sides of his neck. Her gentleness contrasts the initial style of the kiss.

Spike pulls away, his head twitching a moment. _Commando App Disengaged._

Astrid looks at Chase as he takes in what's happening. He sees Astrid and then the position they are in. "Astrid, are you okay?" Chase asks, pulling her out into the open. "I..he didn't hurt you did he?" He immediately gives Astrid a once over, looking for any wounds.

"No, no, I'm okay," Astrid says, trying to hide her uneven breath. What Chase doesn't remember won't kill him. He looks at Astrid and sees she's still wide eyed, staring at him.

"I promise, Spike is gone," Chase assures. Astrid believes him. She walks a few feet away, dusting herself off.

"What made it activate this time?" Astrid asks.

Chase thinks, then his face lights up, remembering. "Marcus," he says to himself. He remembers looking down the hall and seeing- "Astrid, what was that this morning?"

Astrid turns to face him, "What thing this morning?"

"You and.. and Marcus?" Chase asks. Astrid opens her mouth to answer, but Chase isn't done, "What is it with you? You tell us that Marcus is up to no good, and then you turn around and kiss him?"

"Chase I didn't- He.. he's the one that-"

"Chase!" Both teens turn and see Bree running like a normal person towards them. Adam isn't too far behind.

'He kissed me, not the other way around,' Astrid finishes in her head.

"Wait!" Adam says, stopping Bree. "How do we know it isn't Spike?"

"I'm not Spike," Chase says.

"..He doesn't sound like Spike, we're in the clear," Adam confirms.

Chase sees the welts forming on Adam's arms, "Did Spike do that?"

Adam looks at his arms then hides them behind his back, "Nooo.." he says, unconvincingly, "It was a very, very large leprechaun."

Bree looks at Astrid, who is still shaken up by everything. Bree starts to walk over to her, but Chase grabs her arm.

"Let's go home," he says. He starts dragging Bree away. Adam follows suit. The car pulls up to the curb by the time they get there and the boys get in.

"You're dad's coming, right Astrid?" Bree asks, right next to the door. Astrid nods. Bree smiles, satisfied that her friend will be picked up and gets in the car. Mr. Davenport drives off. Astrid is left alone.

She walks back to the school and sits on the steps. She puts her head in her hands and tries to forget all that happened that day: Marcus, Spike, Chase..

But she can't. It builds up. The weight of the secret she bears, the anger at Chase for not listening to her, her fear of his alter ego that still lingers, the spark that she may or may not admit to sensing when Spike kissed her..

All of it. And her body releases it by tears running down her face. She sits there, crying, wondering why it is taking so long for her dad to pick her up.

A grunt fills the silence next to her. Astrid looks up and sees Principal Perry sitting on the steps as well, needing to hike up her pant suit to do so. "..So, what's wrong?" The adult asks.

Astrid looks over at her, "Why do you care?"

Principal Perry snorts. "I don't. It's just that you are watering the steps of my school and.. I have no one to talk to." Principal Perry looks down a moment. But then she overcomes it and looks back up. "So you'd better have a good reason to be here."

Astrid looks away. "I hurt a friend and.. And he won't let me explain what really happened."

Principal Perry looks at her, starting to say 'Stinks to be you.' But she sees that her rude comment would go unheard, she doesn't finish. The principal hesitates, but then pats Astrid on the shoulder. She stands up, groaning as she does, and walks back into the school.

Astrid waits a few minutes longer before her dad pulls up. She walks over and gets in the car. "I got your text about walking, but then you never showed up. You worried me," he says.

'I actually sent that?' Astrid asks. She didn't even think she finished her message before bumping into.. Nevermind. "..Sorry, I thought it didn't send."

Her dad looks closely and sees that she has tear streaks on her face. "What happened?" He asks, concerned.

"..Drama," Astrid states. She looks out the window, hoping her father won't press it. And he doesn't. He pulls away from the curb and heads home.

* * *

 **There you go, those that have been waiting, their first kiss.**

 **But.. since he was _Spike_ , it doesn't really count.. Does it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**On with the story. Let's see how Chase is doing?**

* * *

The door to the mansion opens and Chase walks through. He passes the couch, dropping his backpack on it as he passes. Bree and Adam follow him, a little worried. He was silent the whole ride back. He didn't ask what happened, even though it is clear that he doesn't know. They don't even know most of what happened.

Leo turns around at the counter when the door closes. He eyes Chase a moment, "..He's back, right?"

" _Yes_ , I'm back!" Chase says, tension and anger dripping from his words. He then walks to the fridge.

Leo gives Chase another good stare, then turns to Bree next to him. "I know he doesn't have the deep non-Chase like voice anymore, but it sounds as though he still has the Spike like aggression."

Chase turns around and glares at Leo, "I'm _fine_."

Leo blinks twice in the silence after. "Well okay, here's your homework you, ya know, missed." Leo slides it across the counter and Chase picks it up and starts out of the kitchen. Leo turns and goes up the stairs to his room.

Bree watches Chase head to the elevator. "Chase," she asks, stopping him, "do you know why you glitched today?"

Chase looks over his shoulder. "Not important," he says, just brushing off her concern. He walks into the elevator and the doors close. When they open again, he walks over to the round glass table and takes out his homework. He finds a pencil. But once he touches the lead to the paper, his mind goes blank.

Well, not literally blank, like Adam's. No, his kind of 'blank' is worse. He can't sort out the facts, answers, and information like he's usually an expert at. He groans as one simple Chem problem becomes a headache. He sets the pencil down and holds his head.

'Stop stop stop,' he commands, 'Try and focus on homework.' That's the thing.

Chase is going against what he's used to; focusing. He is deliberately trying to not focus on something. That thing, or that person, is Astrid. She doesn't leave his mind. So for the first time in his life, Chase Davenport can't finish his homework.

"Gah.." he groans, staring at the paper. This mess is becoming harder and harder to clean up.

* * *

Astrid is sitting in the corner of her room, wedged between the dresser and the closed closet door. She's holding one of the pictures from the Pledge Dance, months ago. Everyone is so animated, carefree; a perfect representation of everything that is not reality.

She wore a beautiful dress, rode in a limo, laughed and danced, and was escorted by the handsomest boy at the school, if not in the world. Astrid knows that she's probably the only one that thinks that, but she doesn't care. She knows she's right and everyone else is either blind or ignorant.

And here she is, crying, staring at the pictures of that perfect night, wondering how her life turned so wrong. She wishes that instead of frowning at her, Astrid could see Chase's goofy smile in real life again, not just by looking at the pictures. She switches to look at their personal picture, wondering if he still has his.

This one wasn't planned out, it was spontaneous how she leaned against his shoulder, prompting him to look at her right as the camera flashed. And even though it wasn't how they planned it, it's perfect. Astrid chuckles weakly to herself. 'Life isn't perfect, only that fairytale. It doesn't last forever.'

There's a knock at her door and her dad peeks through. "Hey sweetheart, you hungry? Dinner's ready. I made your favorite," he says, trying to cheer her up.

Astrid looks up from the picture. She shakes her head. He sees that she isn't ready for any kind of talking, so he closes the door. Astrid looks back at the pictures, then peels her gaze away to see the phone on her bed.

She stands up numbly and walks over to it. She leaves the picture frames on the top of her dresser. She picks up the phone and dials a number she didn't think she would ever willingly use. She puts the device to her ear and waits.

"Hello?" Her mom answers, "I'm a little busy. Can you make this quick?"

Astrid takes a deep breath, "Hey Mom."

"Oh! It's you, Astrid. You know what? I can talk for a little longer." She mutters to someone on her side of the line 'not now.' Then she addresses Astrid again, "What is is sweetie?"

The times that Astrid had with her mom made them a little closer, but it isn't much. She still goes to her for this, which actually surprised Astrid. No going back now. "I need your advice on something."

"I'm listening."

"..Have you ever been on bad terms with some of your friends?" Astrid asks.

"A few times," her mother answers.

"Well.. what have you done to fix it?"

"I got new friends."

Astrid groans. 'Why did I go to Mom again?' Astrid rolls her eyes. "Mom, I like these friends. They are really good friends. I don't want to lose them because of a misunderstanding."

"You didn't cheat on your boyfriend with his brother, did you?" Her mother asks slyly.

Astrid groans again. "I, do not, have, a boyfriend," she says slowly.

"I remember a boyfriend of mine in college. Before your father I mean. I must have been, ohh.. Almost nineteen years ago. I don't know why I liked him, he got on my nerves, constantly bragging about being a 'genius.'" Astrid has no doubt that her mom just used air quotes. "Back of the neck for easy access.." her mom mutters mockingly.

Astrid barely catches it, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," her mom brushes off, "just the last argument we had back then."

Astrid decides to veer the conversation back to the reason she called, "I really miss my friends."

"Oh, I gotta go. But think about my advice, Astrid."

"Bye-" The line goes dead. Astrid stares at the phone. 'Love you too, Mom,' she says, deadpan, 'thanks for the help.' She tosses the phone to the bedspread and walks down the stairs to try eating.

Her dad looks up from his paper to see her sit down across from him. Astrid picks up her fork, but instead of picking up her food, she just pushes the green beans around her plate. Jake doesn't talk, he just puts the paper away and starts eating himself.

When the silence starts to choke the air around her, Astrid opens her mouth, "I called Mom." Jake looks up, so his daughter adds, "Thought she could give some advice about what happened today. But.."

Astrid doesn't finish her sentence, so Jake takes the turn for his own explanation, "Your mother.. Sentiment isn't one of her strengths. She's not too emotional, or sympathetic. She usually takes the easier roads."

Astrid picks up her grilled cheese and takes a small bite. But a question creeps up on her. "..Dad, why did you marry Mom?"

Her dad almost chokes on his food. He puts the fork down and clears his throat. Astrid watches him as he forms an explanation. "Your mother and I.. we were different people then. She was into tech in college, while I fell in love with helping animals." He pauses again. "We thought that being different was a good thing when we met."

"You didn't meet in college though," Astrid remembers.

"No, but that is what we were still devoted to. She then drifted to making movies. And she was good at it. When we found out you were going to arrive.. we didn't want you to end up in a broken family, so I proposed."

Astrid looks at her plate as she slowly asks, "So, why are we in a broken family now?"

"Your mother's work became the only thing she cared about. We got into fights even before you were born, but it got worse after, because she couldn't be a mother and still go to work at the same time.

"She didn't talk about work at home, we couldn't visit her whenever we wanted. She was gone most of the time.." Jake trails off, "It's as if I didn't even know her anymore." He shakes himself out of it, "She's the one that suggested we divorce."

There's a long silence as they crawl out of the conversation and stick to silently eating their grilled cheese and green beans. Jake looks at his daughter every once in awhile, as she eats at her own pace. He can tell that whatever his ex-wife told her, it didn't help.

"Do you want to tell _me_ about what happened at school?" He asks.

Astrid gives him a knowing look, "Dad, do you remember the last time I tried talking to you about this stuff?"

He thinks back, and cringes. Astrid giggles at his reaction. "Yeah," he agrees, "that was bad. But you should talk to someone that could help."

"I know," Astrid says.

"..Maybe Bree. She's what, your best friend?"

"..W-Well.." Astrid stutters. She is, but Bree is one of the people she's on edge with.. She thinks. "We haven't really.. Ever.. talked about it.." she tries to veer away from the conversation. She shakes her head, "I don't think she'll want to talk."

"If this has to do partially with Bree, you should try."

"I did Dad. But it got worse," Astrid says, stabbing her beans.

"Then try again," he advises gently, "I've met Bree, remember? I know she's an honest, good friend."

"..I know." Astrid doesn't let the conversation run any longer. She finishes her food and goes up to her room.

* * *

 **Once again, the mysterious Mom is in the picture.**

 **Was the description of Chase's inability to focus overwhelming? Does it make sense? I was thinking about rewriting it, but I don't know how I would..**

 **Marcus just LOVES to mess with this group. He goes too far. In your own opinion, do you think Marcus would have done that (in previous chapter, you know what I'm talking about) in the tv show? If given the chance?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had fun writing the first scene of this one. ;)**

* * *

Leo had been watching Chase ever since he came home from school. His brother was tense, solitary from conversations and sloppy with anything he did. In short, not the Chase they all know. Leo guesses that Chase is bothered by something big, so he presses a few buttons on the capsule monitor before going to bed.

Chase wakes up the next morning, not ready to see Astrid again. But he has to go to school. He pushes at the glass to open his capsule. But it doesn't budge. He presses harder, but the glass doesn't swing open. "Hey!" He yells. But Adam and Bree are already gone. He looks out and finally sees Leo sitting on a chair in front of him. "Leo! Let me out!" He demands.

"What's been bothering you?" Leo asks, "You acted out of character yesterday after school."

Chase stands up straight, at attention. "Nothing. Nothing's bothering me," he says, "Now let me out."

"I'm not letting you out until you tell me," Leo says, crossing his arm.

Chase mimics him, his arm fold more intimidating than Leo's. "I can do this all day."

"School starts in fifteen minutes. And I believe you have that AP English test?" Leo asks, innocently.

That's where Chase starts to panic. "Let me out!"

"You know my conditions," Leo says.

"It's personal," Chase says.

"Chase, I know you haven't been in the real world as long as I have, but brothers don't keep secrets from each other when it affects how they act," Leo states, "at least they shouldn't."

Chase realizes he's right. He's been, salty, ever since the day before. Chase is ticked that he brought it up, because he could have scooted around 'brothers don't tell secrets' because there are plenty of things that Leo doesn't tell him. But Chase can't find a loophole now.

He stands there for a minute, weighing his limited options. "Time isn't going to wait for you, neither is the first bell," Leo says.

"It's Astrid," Chase says quickly. But Leo catches it and becomes ten times more interested.

"Really?" Leo asks, a sly tone in his voice, "What happened?"

"Oh, I don't know, Spike came out," Chase says, irritated.

"That can't be all. You aren't acting mad at yourself, but.. Mad at.." Leo thinks, for dramatic effect, "Astrid?"

Chase glares at Leo, "I saw her kissing Marcus before the app glitched."

"Look Chase, Marcus is only trying to get to you," Leo says, "he's a no good weasel ferret.. Fox. Cunning, clever, and _evil_."

"Why would Marcus use Astrid to get to me?" Chase asks, just humoring Leo for the moment.

"He might know about your crush," Leo states, shrugging.

"Look, I told you why I'm all up in arms. Let me out," Chase says quickly, not wanting to talk about a crush he'll never admit to having.

"Do you really want to go today?" Leo asks, "Both Marcus and Astrid will be there."

"Let, me, out," Chase says, tense. Leo goes to the console and opens the door. Chase storms upstairs, already dressed. He's already in a grouchy mood from Leo's interrogation, and he feels like the day is just going to get worse.

* * *

Astrid sits in the passenger seat of her dad's car, being driven to school. She thinks about calling in sick and turning around. She could fake it, maybe even enough to fool her dad. But she has that test, so she couldn't skip even if she wanted. And it's in the middle of the day, so she can't pop in, take it, and leave.

She gets out and after exchanging goodbyes with her dad, she turns and walks into the school. She sees Chase. Astrid decides that it's now or never to set the record straight. She starts over to him. But Marcus steps in front of her path.

"Hey Astrid." He has a few deep bruises from the day before, but he must not be too hurt, since he's back at school. And it just so happens that Chase looks at them at that moment.

"Out of my way, _Marcus_ ," Astrid states, trying to walk around him. Her frown deepens when he steps in front of her again. Chase uses his super hearing to pick what is said down the hall. "Leave me alone," Astrid says firmly.

"Come on, admit it. You liked the kiss, didn't you?" Marcus asks.

"I'd rather kiss Spike than you," Astrid says, bravely. Chase shakes his head, thinking he heard her wrong and his ears are glitching.

Marcus is equally confused, "Who's Spike?"

Astrid realizes her mistake, "A guy from my last school. He's a jerk, but you're way worse." Before he can reply, she shoves past him. She sees Chase and starts walking to him. But when she sees the unreadable expression he sports, she detours and goes into her first class. Chase stares after her, then turns to look at Marcus. But he's disappeared, leaving Chase in an even more confusing state.

* * *

Astrid walks into the nearly empty AP English class. Most of the students are in the halls, bathroom, etc. The teacher is reprimanding students in the hall, whether they are hers or just being teens. The only other person in the room, is Chase.

Astrid sits in her seat and takes out her notes to study before the test. She also has a few flashcards. She shakes the memory of when Chase helped her with flashcards before away so she can concentrate. Astrid looks up at Chase a few chairs away, but then looks back at her notes when he turns to match her gaze.

Chase has been thinking about that morning all day. It hasn't distracted him too much from his classes, but just enough that he doesn't answer immediately. Now that they have this time to themselves, he wants the question answered. "What was that this morning?"

Astrid looks up at him. But looks back down at her desk soon after, "Let's get the test done first-"

"No, Astrid," Chase says. Astrid struck by the gentleness used in her name. "I can't focus on anything. Please explain it to me."

Astrid sighs, closing her notes. "Marcus kissed me, not the other way around. I didn't want to. He is evil, Chase. Leo is right. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. I don't want anything to do with him."

She opens her notes again, hoping that settles his confusion. "You'd rather kiss Spike than Marcus? What's that about?" Astrid freezes up. She didn't want him to hear that.

"..Y-Yeah, it's true. Spike is a better kisser," Astrid states, trying to avoid what is inevitably coming.

"..How would you know..?" Chase asks. Astrid doesn't answer, letting the genius figure it out for himself.

Chase's eyes widen to saucers. "Spike _kissed_ you yesterday!?"

"Chase, just focus on the test for the class, okay?" Astrid says, "I don't know why, but yes, Spike kissed me."

"But-"

"Chase, later," Astrid insists. By this time, more students are filing into the room. The bell rings and the teacher passes out the test. Chase tries really hard to focus on anything but Astrid. He's still the first to finish his test. He stands up and puts it in the basket. Then he walks back to his seat.

He crosses his arms on his desk and puts his forehead on where they cross. He activates his sound manipulation app. He had found it at some point that summer. He can play back any sound that he has heard at any volume directly from his chip. He leaves it at the volume that only his ears can pick up. He chooses a song randomly from his memory bank and lets it play.

But then he realizes that the song perfectly describes the situation between him and Astrid. He groans to himself and shuts it off. 'Spike kissed Astrid? Why would I- he, do that?' Astrid finishes her test and stands up. Chase watches her put her test in the basket and walk back to her seat. He secretly uses his molecular kinesis to move her pencil.

She looks at him. "What?" She asks, using a lower than whisper voice.

Chase stares a moment before motioning that he'd like to talk after class.

"About what?" Astrid asks, still in the subtle voice. Chase cringes, then scratches next to his mouth. Astrid gets the point and turns around. She doesn't want to talk about that. She doesn't give him an answer.

* * *

 **And now he knows.**

 **..Okay, I had fun writing the last scene too.**

 **Awkward~!**

 **Today is going to be another 2 chapter update. Because the chapters after are well known to Lab Rats fans. *hint, hint***


	10. Chapter 10

**The second chapter update of the day!**

* * *

Chase walks into the lab. Mr. Davenport sees him when he looks up from the circuit board under the magnifying glass. He sees the expression on the bionics face. "You seem to be going through mood swings, Chase," Mr. Davenport says, standing up. "This morning you were all steamy. Now, you look just put down, like a lost puppy that got kicked-"

"I get your point," Chase says.

"Is someone finally going through puberty?" Mr. Davenport teases. Chase glares at him for a second, not amused in the slightest. Then he sets his bag on the glass table and sits down.

"Mr. Davenport? Is anything Spike does because of something I feel, or think?"

Mr. Davenport sighs, "Chase, you shouldn't blame yourself for anything Spike does. If he hurts someone, it isn't your fault."

"No, I know," Chase says, "But.. is there anyway that what he does could be, influenced, by me."

Mr. Davenport thinks on this, "That's possible. He's basically an extreme version of your emotions. If you get angry, his aggression feeds off that anger, and anymore that he acquires while active. If you get embarrassed or nervous, he comes out to protect you. It's the reason he was created."

Chase sits there a moment, analyzing the information. "..Is there anything else that could trigger him?" He asks, with a wave of his arm.

Mr. Davenport gets back to his project. "Well, jealousy could be another thing. Since Spike has a testosterone level of-"

"Tasmanian devil wolverine shark lion hybrid that's mad," Chase finishes, "continue."

"..Then he probably has instinct to be territorial. Step into his boundaries, and you'll have problems. But I don't see that happening. As the 'smartest man in the world,' you may not get jealous too often. Unless you are looking at armwrestling Adam."

Chase nods to himself, 'That must be what triggered it. But.. why would I be jealous of Marcus?' He drops that train of thought. 'I do not have a crush on Astrid.' He says, trying to convince himself, 'I don't.'

* * *

Astrid walks up the rest of the driveway and knocks on the front door. Chase opens the door. "Astrid," he greets, a little surprised.

"Hey Chase," she says, trying to be polite. But the conversation in English still has her uneasy. "..May I come in?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah." Chase opens the door wider, allowing the girl to come in. She walks in with her backpack. "I'm not trying to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Astrid walks to the counter, "Bree asked me to come over to work on, homework.." she finds a note addressed to her on the counter. She picks it up and opens the paper.

 _Hey Astrid! I'm off to an art show with Owen. I kinda scheduled something with him first. But don't worry, I'm sure Chase knows the material! ;) -Bree_

Astrid groans aloud. "What?" Chase asks. Astrid holds up the note and Chase walks over. He takes the note and reads. He too groans to himself. 'She won't leave my personal life alone.'

"Well.. do you mind helping?" Astrid asks, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. I mean- no no not at all," Chase states. 'Why is that question is hard to answer? Do you mind? No, no I don't.'

Astrid puts her backpack on the counter and takes out a textbook. "I guess last time this happened wasn't too terrible," she admits. Chase thinks back and smiles.

'No it wasn't. It was pretty fun. A new bionic ability to show her and.. Whatever movie we watched.' He stands on the other side of the counter, "Exactly."

"Okay.. so," Astrid looks at her worksheet and then points at the text for the answer. Chase watches her.

'I pledged to always be there for her. The incident with Marcus is the elephant in the room. We know we should talk about it, but neither wants to bring it up. I never forgot her, no way. But.. I haven't kept up on my pledge.'

"Chase?" Astrid asks. He looks at her.

"Yeah?"

"..Something on your mind?"

Chase hesitates, "N-Not a thing." He chuckles weakly. She has a look that says she doesn't believe him. "Where are we?" He looks at the book, his intelligence flipping the words in his mind so he can read them.

Astrid looks back at her worksheet and they get through half of it, Chase being pulled from explaining the time period with his Google like memory a few times. But the longer they stay there, the thicker the tension is.

"Astrid," Chase says, diverting her attention. "About yesterday-"

"Chase, focus on this," Astrid says, trying to avoid the question.

"No, I just.. I just want to know when? When it happened," he says.

Astrid stops what she's doing, "..Oh.. Well, it was right before you came back."

Chase tilts his head, "Meaning.. you were pinned against the wall.."

"Yes," Astrid says.

"And you were flustered-" Chase continues.

"Let's just get back to this," Astrid says quickly, blush gracing her cheeks.

Chase sees the blush and smiles. "Okay, next question. How long was.." They work on the material for her class. Chase leans forward over the counter and involuntarily decides what her shampoo scent is. 'Must be my sense of smell glitching,' he thinks to himself, smiling a little more, '..Sorta..?'

* * *

 **Bree did it again. ..Not that they are complaining.**

 **Right, Chase, blame it on a glitch.**

 **What do you think is coming up tomorrow for the update?**


	11. Chapter 11: Bionic Showdown Part 1

**Here it is, the first actual episode in this series.**

 **Bionic Showdown, Part 1 of 4 (not including epilogue)!**

* * *

Astrid walks out of the elevator. No one was upstairs, so she let herself in and came down to the lab. There, she finds Leo, Chase, Adam, and Bree standing in a loose circle, talking. "What's going on?" Astrid asks.

Everyone looks at her. She walks the rest of the distance. "Mr. Davenport has been captured by Marcus," Chase says, filling her in. "He's evil, Astrid."

"If you hadn't noticed, Leo and I already knew that," Astrid says.

Chase sighs, "It doesn't matter right now. We have to rescue him."

"No worries," Adam says, "This is gonna be easy. Marcus is just a scrawny little twerp. Even Chase could take him," Adam points to his brother. Chase looks at him, offended at the insult. But to make it worse, Adam looks at Bree and decides, "Actually, on second thought, we should all go." Bree nods in agreement. They start for their capsules.

"Uhh guys?" The trio turn to them. "Um, before you go, there may be one teensy tiny thing we forgot to mention." Leo rubs his hands together nervously. "Marcus is.. Bionic," he states, his voice turning nasally at the end, showing how scared he is of their reaction.

"What!?" The three say at once.

"And he has all of your abilities, combined," Leo adds.

"Are you serious?" Bree asks.

Chase can barely say anything but, "Whoa.."

"I know," Adam agrees. Bree looks at her brother, annoyed.

But Chase looks at Astrid, "Did you know this too?" He asks.

"..I knew he was bionic, yes," Astrid says.

"How could you not tell us that Marcus is bionic?" Bree asks.

"To be fair, they don't tell anyone that we're bionic," Adam defends.

"We wanted to tell you, but we had a good reason not to," Astrid states.

"Yeah, Marcus threatened to report you secret to the authorities," Leo states. Astrid nods in agreement.

"That makes sense." Chase sighs. "They were just looking out for us."

"Okay, we have to figure out a way to take Marcus down," Adam adds.

Leo's thinks of something, "Wait, I know something that might help. Davenport was going to surprise you with new, even better mission suits."

"Again, where does this guys find the time to sew?" Adam asks. The five crowd around Leo's computer and he brings up the file for the new suits. One is green, one is blue, and the final one is red grids.

"The new suits are way more protective," Leo fills in, "They were designed to withstand just about anything. Enemy fire, scorching heat, mustard stains." Leo looks at Adam, "That one's for you Adam."

Adam nods his approval, "Nice, what's it do for italian vinaigrette? that's my real enemy." Everyone looks at him, oddly.

"Come on guys," Chase says, "Let's go suit up." The three get in their capsules. Astrid and Leo stand by the console closest to them. Leo presses a button and the capsules light up. A blue light moves from their feet to the top of the capsules and then back down, changing their casual clothes into the new, sleek mission suits.

Leo and Astrid smile as the team walks out. "Finally," Bree says, "something that doesn't make me look like part of a French circus." Chase tugs on the bottom of his vest, looking over the suit as a whole. Astrid can't blame him for doing so. It's definitely an improvement.

"These are awesome," Adam states, "And look, they come in mens," he points to himself, "womens," he points to Bree, "and junior misses," he finishes, putting his hand on Chase's shoulder. Chase pauses from testing his suit to glare at his brother.

"Guys, how are we going to pull this off?" Bree asks, walking around the console, "We've never had to fight against bionics before." She turns to look at her brothers, who had followed her over. "We're not trained for it."

"I guess we do need Mr. Davenport," Chase admits.

Astrid isn't sure what he means by that, but she knows that the team can't be second guessing themselves now. "Guys, you are heroes. You can do this," she says.

"And you aren't alone," Leo says, walking over with a box, "I can't train you, but I can guide you. I've been in that Lair, so I can help you navigate on the com set." He offers the box to them, where each takes out a communication device. Astrid is offered one too. "And you can help me from here," he tells her.

"Good call," Chase says as he's handed his. "Okay guys, you ready to do this?" Chase asks.

"Absolutely," Bree says.

"Bring it!" Adam adds.

"Then let's go get our dad back!" Chase yells.

"Yeah!" The four yell, going towards the exit. Four, because Leo followed after them. But the three that are supposed to be going turn around and push him back.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," Leo admits. Then they turn again and leave. "I'm going to go see what my mom is doing. No way should she know about this," Leo says, walking to the elevator. When he does, Chase comes back.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Astrid asks.

"I forgot something," he says, finding it. Astrid knows he's going on a deadly mission, so this may be her last chance to tell him. It's now or never.

"Chase," she says as he turns to leave. He stops and looks at her.

"Yeah?" He asks. Astrid walks over to him. The moment he looked at her, the words clumped in her throat and she couldn't say it. So she fixes his vest a little, even though it didn't need it.

"Be careful, okay?" She asks. He nods. Before he goes, he opens his arms and they hug. Astrid cherishes the moment, but it doesn't last. She lets him go and he runs off to catch up to his siblings.

"Okay, Mom is occupied, so we are in the clear," Leo says as he comes back in. Astrid turns to him.

"What should I do?" Astrid asks.

Leo stalls in silence for a moment, "I will.. Give you a job when I know what we can help with," he says trying to be enthusiastic. Astrid sighs, hoping this ends well. Leo sits at his desk and Astrid pulls a stool over to sit on, putting her comm in her ear.

* * *

 **And they are off to save Mr. Davenport!**

 **How did I do with putting Astrid in this? Does it seem natural?**


	12. Chapter 12: Bionic Showdown Part 2

**I feel like updating another one.**

 **Part 2 of 4! (epilogue still doesn't count..)**

* * *

"Trust me, this is the house," Chase says over the comm set. Astrid and Leo are listening in from the lab. The team has arrived at Marcus' house.

"Are you sure?" Adam asks, "I don't hear Mr. Davenport crying like a baby." Astrid is sure the other two-thirds of the team is annoyed with his comment.

"How are we supposed to get inside if there isn't a door?" Bree asks.

"Ooh! I know. Let's order a pizza and see what happens," Adam suggests. Astrid facepalms, chuckling to herself.

"Ohhh Adam.." she says.

"Adam, that's ridiculous," Chase states for everybody.

"Okay, it doesn't have to be pizza," Adam relents, "It can be Chinese, Mexican, whatever you want."

"How isn't there a door?" Astrid asks Leo.

He decides to cut in, "Guys, focus," he stands up, "You need to look for a way to get inside. Once you're in, I can tell you where to go."

Leo and Astrid hear Adam say, "I got this," and they immediately think that he's going to bust open the siding with his strength. But they are dead wrong. "Open sesame!" Cue second facepalm of the mission.

"Adam-" Chase is cut off by whirring. Apparently, a door opens.

"Congratulations," Bree tells her brother, "your hidden ability is talking to vinyl sidings."

"Oh!" Adam says, feeling proud.

"Well, well, well," another voice says. Astrid picks it up since the team is close enough. She knows that voice; Marcus. "Look who's here."

"I must warn you, I can control vinyl sidings," Adam says, like it's dangerous.

"Where's Mr. Davenport?" Bree asks, keeping the group on task.

"Oh," Marcus mocks, "the little bionic babies miss their daddy?"

"Why would you do this, Marcus?" Chase asks, "We thought you were our friend."

"You fell for that one, hook, line, and sinker," Marcus replies, "Although, I'm surprised you still hung on to that, given everything, that happened."

Since she wasn't able to see what was going on, Astrid is unsure about what followed that statement. But due to the sound of wind going past a comm set, Chase might have tried to punch the evil bionic.

"Who would have thought that pathetic little Leo was right all along," Marcus continues.

"Thank you," Leo motions to the screen. Then he realizes everything Marcus said, "Hey!"

"And the best part of all," Marcus says, humored, "is that none of you had a clue that I'm just like you."

"Half-Irish?" Adam asks.

"No, bionic," Astrid corrects. But Marcus must not have heard her.

"Bionic. I'm bionic," he says, irritated.

There's a whoosh that makes Astrid cringe a little. She wasn't expecting it. "Well, you're going to take us to Mr. Davenport," Bree states. There's another whoosh, but this one wasn't as loud.

"You're going to have to move faster than that," Marcus comments casually.

"Let's see how you handle this," Adam says. Astrid hears his laser eyes activate, but then the sound doubles and Adam yells in pain.

"No!" Bree says.

"Is Adam okay?" Astrid asks.

"I think so," Bree says, "just stunned."

"You wanna give it a shot?" Marcus asks Chase.

"Thought you'd never ask," Chase responds. He gets into a starter position with a martial arts grunt. Astrid can picture the moment, she's seen him fight in training. She knows what it looks like.

"This isn't about a certain girl, is it?" Marcus taunts. Then there's a sound that Astrid can't place, but the sound of Marcus being kicked and hitting the wall is enough for her to know that it is Chase's doing.

"I didn't know you could do that," Adam says, getting up.

"Another hidden ability I discovered," Chase says, excited, "I was just in the shower one day and, there it was."

"Oh, man," Adam states, "all I get in the shower is pruny fingers."

"Wait, what's the hidden ability?" Astrid asks.

"Levitation," Chase responds.

"So.. flying?" Astrid asks.

"No, it's where I-"

"Guys, come on, let's go," Bree says. Then there's static.

"Guys, guys can you hear me?" Leo asks through the comm, "Chase, come in. Ugh!" Leo puts his comm on the desk.

"Adam?" Astrid tries helping, "Chase? Bree? Guys!"

"They can't hear us," Leo states the obvious. There's a whirring. Astrid and Leo look at the wall and a certain pixelized smart home system emoticon appears. "Eddie you're back!"

"You say that like it's a good thing," Astrid mutters.

"Whoa.. what happened?" Eddie asks, "And who enabled my cookies?"

'Too much information Eddie,' Astrid thinks.

"Long story, Big D got captured and Adam, Bree, and Chase went to go rescue him," Leo fills in.

"What? If anything happens to my Donny- What do you say you and I hit the road and blow the bankroll on italian suits and fast cars?" Eddie bargains.

"What about me?" Astrid asks.

"You.. can stay with Tasha," Eddie decides.

"They're at Marcus' house," Leo says, getting them back to the point, "We lost contact with them when they went inside." Leo goes back to the computer to find a solution.

"Wait, how was Marcus able to show up on Eddie's screen?" Astrid asks. They turn to Eddie.

"I don't know, I guess he was able to hack into my network. I feel so violated," Eddie whines.

"That's it, we were right," he says, turning to Astrid, "Marcus and whoever he's working for have been spying. That's why they are always one step ahead of us." he turns back to Eddie.

"It really doesn't take that much," Eddie admits. Leo thinks about it and agrees with a nod of his head.

"Could you reverse the relay signal and," Leo motions to his computer, "put it up on the monitor?"

"Can you not talk to me like I'm a three year old?" Eddie retorts, using the same tone as Leo. Leo turns to sit at the computer. "Okay, okay," Eddie continues to mock. Then the screen comes to life and they see Mr. Davenport poking a blue electrified cage he's stuck in. He gets zapped, so he jumps back, screaming.

"Now we can see them, but they can't see us, Bam!" Leo says, happy.

"You know what? We make a great team," Eddie decides.

"Thanks Eddie."

"I guess we do-" Astrid starts to agree.

"Oh and by the way, I want off the team," Eddie continues.

"..Let's just watch this screen," Astrid decides, pointing to Mr. Davenport.

"Yeah," Leo is quick to agree. They look at the screen, where a strange type of music is playing.

"You know, for an unstable sociopath, your taste in music could be a lot better," Mr. Davenport tells someone off the screen.

"Move the camera over," Astrid says. Leo types on the keyboard and subtly changes the view. The music shuts off.

"You were in a boy band!" Another middle aged man argues. Astrid immediately thinks that this new person is two things: Probably the mastermind, and looks a little like Mr. Davenport.

"It was not a boy band," Mr. Davenport says right back, "It was an a capella group that just happened to be made up of boys." Then he pauses to think about what he just said. With the new camera shot, Astrid and Leo see the team enter from the left.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree says, seeing him.

"Oh goody," the mystery person says, "everyone's here. Party time!"

"Okay he's.. Creepy," Astrid decides aloud. Then Marcus comes in after the trio.

"I've secured the perimeter," he says to his boss, "They're ours now."

Chase looks at the captured Mr. Davenport, "Mr. Davenport, what is going on?" The team walk over to him. "Who is this guy?" Chase points to the man in brown.

"Who is this guy?" The man asks, "Donny, you never told them about me?" He puts his hands to his chest, hurt. "I am deeply offended." He looks to the trio, "Adam, Bree, Chase.." He says, motion to each one in turn.

The two at the lab lean close to listen.

"I'm your father," he finishes, pointing to himself. Leo's hands go to his head, his jaw hits the floor and he just stares at the screen in utter shock. Astrid stares at the screen too, but not in the same way as Leo. She watches the team turn around and look at Mr. Davenport. He looks down.

'..I guess.. They kinda look like him..' she thinks, 'Chase, mostly.'

Leo continues to stare, now standing. He can't find any words to say. "I'm so confused!" Eddie states. Leo looks at him.

"How are you not following this?" He asks, "You're a computer!"

"Marcus is bionic," Eddie states.

"Yes."

"And Douglas is Marcus' father," Eddie continues.

"Wait, his name is Douglas?" Astrid asks.

"Yes," Leo states again, answering both questions.

"And now he says he's Adam, Bree, and Chase's father," Eddie says yet again.

Leo is getting sick of this, "Yes!"

"But he's also Donald's brother."

"YES!"

"Wow! So there's another Davenport?" Eddie asks. Leo motions to him. "And he's evil?" Leo nods. "Ask him if he's hiring," Eddie finally suggests. Astrid sits back on her stool and pinches the bridge of her nose.

* * *

 ***sigh* Eddy..**

 **Did you like the beginning? I tried to have it on Astrid and Leo's side of the comms. That's why I didn't describe what the bionics were doing. Does that make sense?**

 **The big reveal! ..Kinda reminds me of Star Wars if I'm being honest.**


	13. Chapter 13: Bionic Showdown Part 3

**Here's the last day of uploading** **Bionic Showdown chapters.**

 **This is Part 3 of 4 (epilogue not included)**

* * *

"What do you mean you're our father?" Bree asks, "He's our father." She points to Mr. Davenport. Astrid looks up to watch the scene, unable to help.

"No, that's what he's been telling you," Douglas states, going to grab something off the console in the back.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going down!" Adam moves forward to charge, but after Douglas zaps him, Bree, and Chase, they teleport into the cage with Mr. Davenport.

"You mastered short range teleportation before I did?!" Mr. Davenport asks, irritated, "I've been working on that for years!" He stomps his foot, throwing a brief tantrum.

Douglas shrugs, "I know, I'm awesome."

"You're still going down," Adam says, unfazed by the barrier between him and his presumed 'father.' He lunges at the blue bars, but stops. He looks back at the others, "My super strength, it's gone."

Bree and Chase also check their abilities. "So's my speed," Bree states.

Chase lowers his hand from his temple, "I got nothing," he tells the group.

"That's because I designed these lasers to block the signals from your bionic chips. That's right," Douglas laughs, "Daddy gave you toys, but he can also take them away." Astrid frowns at the mocking tone he uses for the last part.

"Eddie they're trapped, what are we going to do?" Leo says. He's been working on the laptop, but so far all his efforts have been in vain. He looks to the smart home system for ideas.

"Well, if I know you, it will involve a sad little plan, and an epic fail," Eddie 'helps,' "Good luck." Leo starts to pace around the room.

"If we go to the authorities-"

"We'll blow their bionic secret," Astrid finishes, pitching in.

"I guess we'll have to go in and rescue them ourselves," Leo decides.

"..Yep," Astrid agrees.

Eddie starts to cackle. Astrid and Leo turn to look at him, equally disturbed and annoyed. He stops and looks at them, "Oh, you're serious."

Astrid and Leo share a look before turning back and saying, "Yes," at the same time.

"But.. we won't stand a chance," Astrid says, looking back at Leo, "Marcus has bionics. We are two normal teenagers."

"We won't stand a chance if we go empty handed," Leo adds. He stops and looks at Astrid. "I find it strange that we are answering and/or finishing each other's sentences and ideas."

"That doesn't matter, we can't go without something other than the clothes on our backs," Astrid says, trying to keep him focused.

"You're not going to," Eddie says seriously.

Leo looks at Eddie, "What?"

"Donald told me that in a worst case scenario, someone has to push this button," Eddie becomes smaller and a big red button appears below him. "And you two, the non-bionic bozos, being the only ones left _is_ the worst case scenario," Eddie says, laughing a little.

Leo walks over hesitantly and pushes the button. It turns blue and a hologram with Mr. Davenport posing appears behind Astrid. "Leo," Astrid says. He turns and sees it.

"Whoa.." Leo walks over, "It's a hologram."

"Adam, Bree, Chase," Mr. Davenport starts to say to them, "if you're watching this, something terrible has happened."

"No kidding," Astrid says, letting loose a little rare sass on her part. Leo waves his hand through the hologram, smiling. Astrid lightly slaps his arm away.

"It's time for you to become the heroes you were always meant to be," the hologram continues, "And whatever it is you are about to face, I know you can handle it without me."

"It's not what he told them yesterday," Leo singsongs from the side of his mouth. Astrid wasn't there, so she doesn't understand his comment. She keeps listening.

"Though your bionics are amazing, they may not always be enough. So step inside the elevator and Eddie will take you to a secret floor below the lab: My weapon's vault."

Leo's smile grows, "He's got a secret weapon's vault!?"

The hologram bends down to Leo-height. "And Leo, if you're watching this, _I do not have a secret weapons vault!_ " Leo pauses for a moment, staring at the blue face of his step-father. Then he turns to the elevator and runs. Astrid follows him. The elevator door closes and they go down. Then it opens again, revealing the weapon's vault.

Leo looks around. "Whoa.. look at all this."

"A room full of stuff you can use to hurt yourself," Eddie comments, "I should have shown you this a long time ago."

Leo grabs a duffle and starts to stuff it with all the weapons he can lift. Astrid looks around for one or two to take with. "Wait.. how am I supposed to use any of this if I don't know how it works?" Leo asks.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Eddie asks rhetorically. Leo shrugs then gets back to his bag.

"Good point, let's do this," Leo puts the last one in his bag. "Astrid, you ready?" Astrid finds a medium sized gun with blue and green streaking down it's silver body. She looks it over and finds it's similar in style to operating a gun in laser tag.

"Yep, let's go."

Leo looks at her one gun. "That's all you're bringing?" He asks.

"..I was about to ask why you have to bring so many?" Astrid counters, "Can you even lift that?"

Leo glares at her with a deadpan expression. "Of course I can lift it." He tries.. That being the correct word. He stops straining his arms, the bag not even changing position on the floor. "..Okay, so I can't lift it."

"Maybe if you brought less-"

"I will pull it along, if only I had something to do it with," Leo says, thinking.

"..You're mom has a leopard print roller-bag," Astrid suggests. She thinks a little more, "or you could use that red wagon Mr. Davenport found off the street that's just sitting in the garage."

Leo hesitates, "Actually, that's mine." He sighs, "I'll go get the red wagon."

"Or you could lose a few-"

"To the garage!" Leo interrupts. He starts to drag the duffle bag to the elevator, but doesn't get it to move any more than a few inches. He stops and looks at Astrid. "..A little help please?"

* * *

"I made a choice, live with it," Leo says into the watch on his wrist. Eddie had been brought with them and they had been arguing ever since they left the house. Astrid looks at the side of the blue house.

"..I'm going to retrace our steps to see if Marcus hadn't followed us," Astrid decides. Leo nods, thinking it's a good idea.

"I'll stake out here. The door might open again," he adds. Astrid turns around and walks down the path they came from, keeping her weapon ready.

* * *

 **I added a little to the weapons room scene. It felt necessary.**


	14. Chapter 14: Bionic Showdown Part 4

**Here's the next one. Part 4 of (technically 5)**

* * *

Chase and Bree stand on either side of Adam, accepting the hug they all need. Marcus has retreated to his spooky looking capsule. Douglas walks back over to them. "Hello family," he says, eerily calm for the predicament that his children and brother are in.

The trio turn to look at him, breaking their side hugs. "We're not your family. Let us out of here," Bree says.

"Yeah," Chase agrees, "you can't force us to be your cyber-soldiers."

"Actually I can, boy wonder," Douglas counters. Chase looks away, not entirely thrilled at the new nickname. "See, when I created you, I installed my Triton App on your chips. Once it's activated, I'll control your bodies, and your minds. You'll do whatever I want. Whether it's.. Start a world war," he suggests, "Orr.." he looks around the room. "Some light housekeeping."

"Oh no way, you cannot make me vacuum!" Adam yells, bumping against Chase's shoulder to point at Douglas. Chase pushes his brother's arm away.

"Why do you need us?" Bree asks. "You already have Marcus!" She points to him, still in his capsule. "And apparently a barber with a sense of humor," she adds.

Douglas looks at Marcus then points as he turns back. "Marcus is just an android," he states, walking to one of the consoles.. The group looks at Marcus. "He's not sleeping, he's recharging. Trouble with androids is they, burn out too quick. He won't make it to his sixteenth birthday." He turns around and looks at them. "But don't tell him that, he's thinking he's getting a car."

Just then the computer blips and a video of Leo just outside the house shows up on the monitor. The group instantly looks at him. Everyone's thinking the same thing; 'What's Leo doing here?'

"Oh, look who showed up to be a hero," Douglas says, sitting down on his chair. "And this one's not even bionic," he gawfs, "I could take him out with the sprinklers."

"Leave him alone he's just a kid!" Mr. Davenport yells.

"A nosy kid who keeps getting in our way," Douglas yells back.

"Stay away from him!" Bree demands. Douglas stops messing with the controls and turns to look at her.

"Don't worry princess," he says calmly. He looks back at the screen. "I'm not gonna hurt him." He presses a button, opening Marcus' capsule. He looks up, his eyes shining green for a moment. "Marcus wanted that privilege all to himself," Douglas states as he stands up and Marcus walks over to the group. "You're little friend Leo's back. This time, take care of him, for good."

Marcus looks back at the Davenports and lifts his eyebrow, "Done." Marcus starts walking out the door, but Douglas was expecting a high five. He swipes at the air in front of him before looking up and finding that Marcus left.

"Really dude!?" Douglas yells out the door, "you're just going to leave your creator hanging like that!"

* * *

Astrid is near the street, watching for any sign of Marcus, or Douglas. But then her attention is diverted to where Leo is, closer to the house. Leo screamed, high-pitched. Astrid started closer to the house, making sure to keep out of sight.

"Sorry you came all this way," Marcus says to Leo. Astrid peeks through the bushes and watches the two. The secret door is open, but Marcus is blocking it. "But uh, we're kind of busy," he points back at the house.

"Oh yeah?" Leo asks, reaching into his bag. "Well I've got this." He shows one of the guns he chose. Marcus just brushes it away with his molecular kinesis.

"No, you had that," Marcus states.

"Oh yeah? Well, I still got all of these," Leo says, motioning to the wagon. Marcus activates his heat vision and vaporizes the bag, weapons, and the wagon. "No!" Leo says, feeling around where it all was. Astrid is still watching from the bushes, scared out of her mind. Why did they think they had a chance against Marcus?

"Goodbyes are tough, Leo. So I'll make this easy," Marcus shoots green lightning out of his fingertips, hitting Leo straight in the chest.

'No!' Astrid looks at Leo on the ground. He doesn't move. She looks at Marcus, angry and scared at the same time. He turns to the open door, but then stops. Astrid holds her breath. But then she nearly pees herself when he looks her dead in the eyes.

"I can see you," Marcus says. Astrid tenses up. "C'mon out, Astrid." She eventually comes out, keeping a firm grip on her blaster. But even with her solid grip, he manages to brush it away, just like he did with Leo's. "You shouldn't have gotten involved, Astrid," Marcus says, walking toward her.

She backs up a little, looking at Leo. 'C'mon Leo. You put on that armor. You're fine.' Astrid looks back at the bionic, who had stopped moving forward. "Leave my friends alone!" She says, her voice shaking.

Marcus only laughs at her. He raises his eyebrow, which Astrid finds super creepy. "It's a shame really, I kinda enjoyed that kiss." His eyes turn green, which signals his heat vision. He aims at her. Astrid ducks out of the way. She feels a small singe on her shoulder, but other than that, she feels fine. But she stays on the ground, so Marcus thinks he got her.

Marcus walks over to her. "What a waste," he tells himself, "And to think that he fell for that. Really scraping the bottom of the barrel, ain't he?" He turns away and goes into the house. The door closes.

Astrid waits a moment before sitting up. "Oh, Leo! Why?" Eddie cries from Leo's wrist, "Why!? Why didn't you leave me at home?"

Astrid rolls her eyes, "Eddie-" Just then, Leo opens his eyes and sits up. He starts coughing.

"Aaah! He's a zombie!" Eddie screams. Leo and Astrid roll their eyes.

"I'm not a zombie," Leo corrects.

"Aah! He doesn't know he's a zombie!" Eddie screams, with a hint of a smile, "Go after her! She's got brains. I don't think you'll like my bytes."

"Eddie!" Astrid scolds.

Leo stands up, "Luckily, one of Big D's protected vests saved me," he shows the vest underneath.

"Great thinking. I thought I saw you take one down," Astrid says.

"..Didn't you grab one?" Leo asks. Astrid doesn't answer that. "Are you hurt?"

"Not much. It's just a singe," Astrid says.

"We have to save them." He looks at Astrid. "There's only one thing left to do." He starts to walk away. Astrid follows him.

"Give up and walk away? Good plan," Eddie says. Leo takes off the watch and tosses Eddie behind him. "...I'll wait here..!" Eddie's voice gets quieter the farther they walk away.

* * *

Leo and Astrid run into the lab. Leo goes to a room where Mr. Davenport keeps some of his inventions. Astrid watches him take out a mig metal suit. "What's that?" She asks.

"It's the exoskeleton," Leo says, "with this thing, I can help the others, no problem."

"Can you even use it?" Astrid asks.

Leo turns to look at her. "I will have you know that I have in fact used this before." He pats the chest.

"Did it go well?" Astrid asks. Leo pauses at that.

"..Technically, it wasn't my fault." With that, he starts to get suited up.

"I think I'll stay here this time," Astrid says, turning away. She sits at the counter as Leo walks out in the suit. She sits there for a little, but then she can't help but check to see what's going on. Even without Eddie, she brings up the camera, since they already had it on before they left.

"Got it!" Adam yells. Chase is falling from a walkway to the right. Flames and spinning blades below him. But after Adam pressed a button, the floor closed and Chase fell onto it. It was a safer landing than the previous choice, but it still looked like it hurt. Adam gets up and goes over to Chase.

"Ow!" Chase says. He allows Adam to help him up. Marcus speeds to stand between them and the door. Bree appears next to her brothers.

"You may be strong, but let's see you take on all three of us," Adam says. They start to circle Marcus.

"Go ahead, creep, take your best shot," Chase says, in a ready stance.

"Gladly," Marcus says. He lifts his hands and a blue energy comes out. It splits into three parts and makes contact with each of the bionic heroes.

"NO!" Astrid yells at the screen. Adam, Bree, and Chase fall to the floor. Astrid stares at them, but then Douglas is yelling about their bionics being his. She looks at him on the floor. Mr. Davenport is on the walkway above his brother, where they were previously fighting.

"No!" Mr. Davenport yells, as if it would stop his brother from using what he has in his hand.

But then, the ceiling caves in and the exoskeleton falls through. Leo lands on his feet, not falling over or buckling from the pressure. "Exoskeleton in the house!" He yells, "..Or whatever you call this funky place."

"Leo, you're alive!" Mr. Davenport says, relieved. Marcus yells at himself.

Douglas looks at him, "I ask you to do one thing!" Mr. Davenport seizes the opportunity and jumps onto the white remote Douglas let go of. It crushes under his feet. "You broke it! You always break my toys!" Douglas whines.

Astird looks away from the middle aged bickering and to Leo, who is shooting lasers at Marcus. The bionic just leans a little to the left or right to avoid them.

"How do you like me now, Marcus?" Leo asks, from inside the suit.

"Still not a fan," Marcus replies. He super speeds into the exoskeleton. As a result, it falls over. Leo tries to get up, but he can't.

"So this thing can bust through walls and shoot lasers, but it can't get back up?" Leo asks.

Douglas laughs as Mr. Davenport says, "It's a prototype." Astrid sees the team start to stand up.

'They're alive!' She cheers in her head.

"You just don't seem to go away, Leo," Marcus says, standing over the exoskeleton, "This time I'm going to finish you, for good." He holds up his fist and three blades come out between his knuckles.

"AHH!" Leo screams as he sees them.

"Leo's alive!" Chase says. He realizes something. "Leo! Is As-"

"Nuh uh," Marcus corrects, turning around and waving a finger at them, "not for long."

"Get, away from him," Adam threatens. A blue wave of energy surrounds his arms. The electricity crackles and large sparks appear behind him by Marcus' capsule.

"What's going on?" Chase asks, still thinking about where Astrid could be. He never got to finish asking Leo if she's okay.

"I think he just discovered his new ability," Bree realizes.

Chase looks at his brother then decides, "I think we should get behind him!" He and Bree move to the safer area of the room, behind a metal beam. Adam releases the blast. Once it hits the camera, the screen goes dark.

"What?" Astrid asks aloud. "No.. no no no! What happened?" She takes a few deep breaths. "They're okay. That was just a new ability. They can take Marcus."

She stands up and starts pacing. Then she sits down at the counter and puts her head on her crossed arms.

'Chase is okay..' she reminds herself, "I mean they," she says, sitting up, " _They_ are okay. Of course, Chase is included in that." She puts her head back and tries not to worry about them.

* * *

 **Slip of the tongue betrays your thoughts, Astrid. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Bionic Showdown Epilogue

**I said I'd get this all down, so I am. Here is the Epilogue of this episode.**

* * *

Astrid went back to pacing, wondering if they got out. Then she hears voices coming from the entrance and turns in time to see them all arrive, safe. Chase looks away from Leo, who was talking. He sees Astrid.

"Astrid!" He drops the bag he was holding and runs over to her.

She closes the rest of the distance and Chase nearly picks her up off her feet in a hug. The others come over too and it's all a group hug, with Astrid in the middle. But her arms are only around Chase, because he was there first.

Adam, Bree, and Leo let go, but Chase keeps his hold firm. "I thought you were dead.." Chase says over her shoulder, almost at a whisper. He was scared. Astrid pats his back and he finally lets go. She winces, and Chase sees her singe. "Here, let me help with that." Astrid sits on the cyber desk as Chase gets the first aid kit.

"Relax, he barely even hit me," Astrid assures.

"But were you wearing a vest, like Leo was?" Mr. Davenport asks. Again, Astrid doesn't answer the question. She only grins nervously.

Chase starts to work at her shoulder. Adam sits in the swivel chair. Bree and Leo sit on the cyber desk, looking themselves over. Mr. Davenport leaves to put the exoskeleton away.

When he arrives back at the room with a purple ice pack on his shoulder, Chase is sitting on the cyber desk with Astrid on one side and Bree on the other. Although the girl bionic is now standing. Chase starts to take off his second glove.

"Guys, I want to tell you I'm really proud of what you did today," Mr. Davenport says, "And I'm really proud of who you've become." He sets the ice pack on the cyber desk. "You're heroes. That's all I ever wanted you to be. You too, Leo."

"Thanks Big D," Leo says, "Sorry about your exoskeleton. You can take it out of my allowance."

"It cost a million dollars," Mr. Davenport says bluntly.

"Easy come, easy go," Leo says immediately after.

"Most of all, I'm sorry I lied to you," Mr. Davenport says, addressing the group again.

"You don't have to apologize," Bree says. She looks at her brothers before adding, "We get it."

"At least you know now that Douglas is your real father," Mr. Davenport says, starting to walk away.

"..No, he's not," Chase says. Mr. Davenport stops walking and turns to watch Chase get down from the cyber desk. "He may have created us but," Adam and Bree walk with him over to Mr. Davenport, "you made us who we are. ..You are our father."

"Come here," Mr. Davenport says. They all join in for another group hug. Astrid stays out of this one. It's a family moment.

"Wow, this is the first time we've ever seen you cry," Adam says. Astrid is behind him, so she can't see over his head. She picks up one of Chase's gloves.

"I'm not crying, I'm in pain," Mr. Davenport says, "I think I cracked a rib, it really hurts. Really." Everybody breaks out of the hug and he presses on his side. Chase walks over to Astrid. She's too busy looking at his glove.

"Can I have that back, please," he says, startling her to look up.

"Oh. ..Yeah," she hands it to him. He walks to his capsule, just like his brother and sister.

"Hey Astrid, why don't you sleep over tonight?" Bree asks, "Like a.. Celebratory thing."

"I think you guys should get some sleep. But I'll be over first thing tomorrow," Astrid says.

"I'll bring Astrid home," Mr. Davenport says.

"So.. is Marcus gone for good?" Astrid asks.

"Yes," everyone says. She, Leo, and Mr. Davenport go to the elevator.

The three turn to their capsules again. "It is so nice to be in a warm, toasty, _sterile_ lab," Chase says, sighing.

"Hey, congrats on your new ability Adam," Bree says.

"I know, it's going to come super handy on bowling night," Adam brags.

"Hey Chase," Bree says when she catches him staring at his glove, "you seemed pretty distraught on the way back. You constantly asked me to super speed you home."

Adam catches on, which doesn't happen very often, "Yeah.. It was as if you were worried about someone.. Hmm..." Adam pretends to think about it. "Oh yeah! Astrid."

"We all were," Chase says.

"But you were worried more than us," Adam says, "..us combined."

"Just drop it," Chase says, closing the door to his capsule. He changes into his pjs and goes to sleep.

Bree clears her throat, "Of course I was worried about Astrid. After all, I thought she had died. If she did, who would ever date me!" She says in Chase's voice.

"Chase and Astrid sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bree and Adam sing together, back to her normal voice, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-"

"Just go to sleep already," Chase mutters. His siblings smirk, but then change into their pjs as well.

* * *

 **Siblings. You can't live without 'em, but they drive you nuts from time to time.**

 **R &R, and I'll update tomorrow.**

 **~CtW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Next up: assignment!**

* * *

"For this project, you have to be paired with someone. And so, the partners are.." The teacher rattles off the list of names. Students sit by each other. Once again, Astrid and Chase are paired together. The teacher must know by now that they work well in the same group.

Astrid immediately stands up and sits next to Chase a few rows behind her. "Ready to get started?" She asks.

"Yep, let's see.." Chase reads over the instructions for the science project. Astrid reads the instructions on her sheet. They have to build a Rube Goldberg device.

"Oh, this should be fun," Astrid says.

"I know. So, what should we do?" Chase asks. Astrid thinks for a minute.

"..Do you already have one thought up?"

"..Yes.. But you might have a better idea," Chase admits.

Astrid goes back to thinking, a little pink on her cheeks, "Flipping on a light switch?"

"You read my mind," Chase teases. They laugh to themselves. "Okay, we have to have ten simple machines leading up to it."

"I suggest we start at the end and work our way back," Astrid states, "that way, we know it will work as we put it together."

"Great idea." They spend the rest of class thinking of which machines they are going to do and what they will need for them. Then class ends.

"This is due tomorrow, so.. Want to work on it after school?" Astrid asks, "we can get the materials we need then."

"Sure, we can meet at my house," Chase says, standing up.

Astrid hesitates before asking, "Do you think you'll have a.. Mission, today?" They walk out into the hall.

Chase thinks. "..No, I don't think so."

"Then, why don't we meet up at my house?" Astrid asks as they stop at Chase's locker.

"Yeah, sure," Chase says immediately. He opens his locker, then pauses. "Wait.. what about your dad? You know, 'won't let me leave,' 'asks lots of questions,' and 'gets very excited about any friends that happen to have a Y chromosome'?"

Astrid chuckles, "That was after a dance. This is to study. And besides, he won't be home for a few hours after school, so that will give us plenty of time to finish the project and hang out for a little before he even knows you were there."

"I thought you couldn't have people at your house when your dad is gone," Chase adds, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You have a great memory, don't you?" Astrid quips. Chase shrugs. "Well, I will have you know, that he is beginning to understand I'm not a little girl anymore and I can have more freedoms than I did before summer."

"..Okay, sure. 3:30?" Chase asks.

"Whenever you have the parts and Bree can give you a ride," Astrid says casually. Chase nods.

"Cool." Chase nods, trying to hide his excitement. They go their separate ways to their next classes. 'It's just to study, just to study. Not a date, just to study. ..And to hang out for a little. But as friends,' Chase tells himself on the way to one of his many advanced classes.

* * *

Astrid takes the nacho cheese out of the microwave, and pours chips into a big bowl. She thought a snack would be a good idea for when they work on the project. The bell rings, so she leaves them in the kitchen and walks to the door.

Chase is there. "Hey!" Astrid greets, "Come in." Chase walks in and takes his shoes off, noticing that she was barefoot.

"So, when do we start?" He asks immediately.

"..Umm, I thought, maybe, I could just give you a brief tour of the house," Astrid says, "You know, if you have to go to the bathroom, or something."

"Okay, sure. Should I leave my-"

"Just put it in the living room," Astrid says, motioning to the next room. "Speaking of, let's start here. Living room," she says, showing off the small yet comfy space. Chase puts his backpack on the couch.

"Not bad," he says, nodding.

"And the downstairs bathroom," Astrid says, pointing to the door at the back wall. She moves on goes to the room across the way, the stairs across from the entryway.

"Kitchen," she says, doing the same thing, with a bright smile. There's a sliding glass door in the back wall, going to the backyard.

"You know, you'd be great if you applied as a game show girl," Chase says. He mimics her. Astrid laughs.

"Don't even suggest it. ..Again." She walks passed him and up the stairs. He follows her. "I know the house isn't quite as big as yours-"

"It has all the necessary elements in a smaller package," Chase interrupts, "So it's a nice house." Astrid blushes, but since she's in front of him, he doesn't notice. Astrid turns to her room and opens up the door.

"My room," she says briefly. Chase looks in. "Bree helped me with it," Astrid notes.

"She didn't use her bionics, did she?"

"I didn't even know about them yet." Astrid points out the bathroom on the first level and then her dad's room and a guest room on the other side of the stairs. Windows line the other side of the hallway from the doors, opening to a small balcony which shows the backyard.

Then Astrid goes back down the stairs. She walks to the entryway, and stops at a door that they passed. "What's this?" Chase asks.

Astrid turns to him. "My favorite part of the house." Chase raises his eyebrows in silent question. Astrid responds by rolling her eyes, "Grab your backpack and meet me down there." Astrid goes to the kitchen to get the snacks. Chase appears from the living room with his one shoulder bag. Astrid opens the door and they go down into the basement.

"..The basement," Chase states, bluntly. Astrid rolls her eyes again.

"Got something against basements?" She asks.

"..Not really. I grew up in one, so," Chase sits on the floor next to her, where all her materials are. "I'm okay it with."

"I got a snack, if you're hungry," Astrid says, setting the nacho cheese and chips between them.

"Sure. Alright, I was looking over our design and I realized that the ninth machine won't work because in order to.."

Astrid unintentionally tunes out as she watches him explain the mistake he found and how he thinks they should fix it. Astrid tries to focus, but she ends up trying to find out how many colors make up hazel.

"Astrid."

Astrid shakes her head. "Yeah?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Chase asks.

"Yeah yeah," Astrid nods.

Chase stares at her, deadpan with a smirk, "You weren't listening, weren't you."

Astrid blushes and shakes her head. "No.. I couldn't really understand you," she covers. Chase thinks he must have slipped into 'genius talk' again. "Can you tell me again?"

Chase nods. He goes slower and Astrid keeps her eyes trained on the sketch he drew. Chase stops a moment and realizes that he didn't get annoyed with her when she wasn't listening to him, or didn't understand what he was saying. He always does that.. But not with Astrid.

Halfway through making the project, Astrid sneaks to the kitchen and finds a plate of cookies. She brings them down and munches on one as Chase looks over the fifth simple machine in the design. "Is there something wrong with it?" Astrid asks, nibbling on a cookie.

"Nope, just checking," Chase says without looking up. "You can never be too sure."

Astrid rolls her eyes and bites into the cookie. She offers one to Chase, but he doesn't take it. "Oh come on, who doesn't love chocolate chip?" She scolds.

"Can I be in charge of snacks next time?" Chase asks.

"..Next time?" Astrid teases. Chase goes bright red. "Kidding, kidding. Okay." Astrid finishes the cookie and wipes her mouth with the backside of her hand. "What should I do?"

"Hold the.." Chase looks up and sees Astrid still has a little bit of chocolate on the corner of her mouth.

"I'll get working on the pulley system, that way we can connect both it and the lever at the same time," Astrid says. Chase registers the words, but he is a little preoccupied.

"Uh huh," he agrees, dazed. Astrid looks up after attaching the strings and wheel.

"Does this look right?" Astrid asks, showing him.

He looks at the project. "Yeah, that's right," he agrees.

"What were you looking at?" Astrid asks, carefully. Chase blushes a moment.

"N-Nothing. You just have a little.." Astrid looks back up at him. "Chocolate.. Still on your mouth," he finishes.

"Oh." Astrid reaches up to wipe it away, but Chase moves his hand without thinking and does it for her. He is surprised himself at his actions. Astrid blushes a deep scarlet and turns back to her pulley.

Chase wipes his finger on a napkin. "I'm sorry if I-"

"It's fine, Chase," Astrid says gently, "It's nothing. Let's get back to the project." Chase couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **I remember learning about Rube Goldberg machines in school. It was awesome. (I designed one to anger the Hulk. ..I didn't make it though.)**

 **Have you ever made a Rube Goldberg?**

 **And may I just say, Chase/Astrid moment? *squeeeeeeeee!***


	17. Chapter 17: Avalanche Part 1

**Here's another one from an episode of the show. This will have only three parts.**

* * *

Astrid had come over to go with Bree to the mall, but a mission to help a tropical island that's experiencing a tropical storm keeps them from their plans. Astrid stays over until the mission is done, learning lately that the team can finish up missions faster than before.

Astrid sits at the counter, watching Leo at the couch. He has a few gadgets on the coffee table, and Astrid doesn't know what a single one of them does.

"Leo..?" She asks cautiously, "What are you doing?"

"Janelle is coming over to study," he says, rearranging the gadgets.

"But why are Mr. Davenport's inventions there?" Astrid asks.

"I.." Leo looks at her. "None of your business." Eddie face appears on the screen by the door.

"Hey Leo~!" Eddie says, thoroughly annoying the one named.

"What Eddie?"

"Donald wants you downstairs. He didn't name the other one so she must not be welcome," Eddie states.

"I have a name," Astrid states, "And I think he didn't know I was here."

"Just to be safe, stay up here," Eddie states. Then he disappears to torment another part of the house. Leo goes to the elevator. Astrid looks at Leo's set up at the couches.

'Yeah.. that's not going to end well,' she decides. A good five minutes later, the team comes up. "What took so long?" Astrid asks, noting that Leo has something hidden behind his back.

"Mr. Davenport was going to send us to Antarctica to get something for him," Bree states, "But a storm there made it to dangerous for us to go."

"Oh," Astrid says.

Adam walks silently behind his sister to the couch, where Leo had hidden all the gadgets. Chase is the last one to enter the area, staring at the floor. Astrid notes he has on a blue t-shirt with a dark blue and yellow plaid button up shirt. He sits at the counter, away from the rest of his family. Astrid is on the other side of the counter, cutting an apple.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing," Chase says, but his tone suggests his mind is on something.

'Oh who am I kidding, Chase _always_ has his mind on something,' Astrid tells herself. She turns to the sink to wash off the knife she was using. "Somebody needs to lose an electron~" she mutters to herself.

"What?" Chase asks, looking up at her. "Why?"

Astrid turns around. "Because you're being so negative," she states, trying to keep a straight face. Chase is silent a moment, then starts chuckling at the uber nerdy joke. Astrid ends up laughing with him, only because it's contagious.

"How did you know that would help?" He asks as she goes back to the sink.

"You love science, so it makes sense that something science would cheer you up," Astrid states.

"Clever," Chase says. Then he loses half his smile. Astrid puts the knife away and walks around the corner.

"What's wrong?" She asks, sitting next to him.

Chase sighs, "Bree and Adam keep getting more recognition than me. Mr. Davenport has even calling us Hustle, Muscle, and.." he shudders, "Chussle."

Astrid cringes in response, "Yeah, that's terrible. We need to think of a better one." She leans against the counter with her back. "Uhh.." After a minute, she still can't think of one.

"I may not have super strength or super speed, but I still participate as much as they do," Chase states, looking back at the rest of the group. "We could have gone on that mission, even with the storm on its way."

Astrid watches his face slowly change from frustration to 'I thought of something crazy and probably stupid,' minus the crazy smile. "Chase, don't do anything stupid," Astrid says to him, her tone serious.

"Astrid!" Bree calls. Astrid looks up. "Ready to go?" Bree asks. Leo is silently shooing Adam out of the room, bringing gadgets back out into the open.

"Be at the car in a moment," Astrid says back. Bree leaves to the car. When Astrid turns back the Chase, he isn't sitting there anymore.

* * *

The girls walk into the house with their shopping bags. Leo walks over to them. "Have you seen Chase?" He asks the trio.

"Honey, we were just at the mall," Tasha states.

"So..." Leo says slowly, hoping she'll explain further.

Astrid rolls her eyes, "What do you think he did? Hop in the trunk? I haven't seen him since before we left." She looks at Leo as he starts twisting his hands over each other. "..Why do you ask..?"

"..I haven't seen him since then either," Leo admits. Bree speeds out of the room, leaving her stuff on the floor. Astrid puts her bags down too and joins her in the lab. She and Adam are coming out of the gear closet of the lab. Mr. Davenport is at one of the consoles.

"Chase's mission suit and gear are gone," Bree says, trying to stay calm.

"What?"

"Yeah," Adam confirms, "I'm worried he was carried away by a small predatory bird."

Mr. Davenport huffs, "Get him on the comm set, now." Bree opens up the channel and everyone puts on a comm device, including Astrid.

"Got him," Bree states.

The sounds of winter fill the silence. "Chase, where are you?"

"I'm at the cytanium site," Chase yells through the comm.

"What? I told you it was too dangerous. What are you doing?" Mr. Davenport replies.

"I'm proving that even without super strength and super speed, I can still get the job done!" Chase yells back. The cyber desk starts beeping.

"You're about to be trapped by a major storm," Mr. Davenport says, "Get out of there now!"

"It's okay Mr. Davenport. I'm almost done-" Chase says back.

"Chase, you aren't helping anyone by doing this!" Astrid says, deciding to put her two cents in. "You should have listened to me! I told you not to do anything stupid and now you put yourself in danger! Now listen to Mr. Davenport!"

"I just have to get the last of the samples," Chase argues.

"No, abort and seek shelter, that's an order, that storm-" Mr. Davenport pauses as a rumbling sound is heard from Chase's end of the connection. "What's that noise?"

"Chase get out of there!" Astrid yells. They all hear Chase screaming, before communications are cut.

"Chase? Chase!" Mr. Davenport yells. Bree looks at the cyber desk, where a map of the area is projected.

"There was a major avalanche at Chase's coordinance," she tells them, looking up.

"He may still be alive, but we don't have much time," Mr. Davenport says, turning the cyber desk off.

"Adam let's go!" Bree says, going to her capsule.

"I want to help," Astrid says. Mr. Davenport looks at her.

"Astrid, Bree and Adam are trained to handle extreme climates. You are not," he reasons. Astrid understands that she'd only be in the way. But she can't stop worrying about the youngest bionic.

* * *

Chase has been stuck under the snow for what seems like forever, but to him, he knows exactly how long he's been there. It's cramped and he if he didn't have his GPS app, he wouldn't have known up from down. He reaches into one of his snowsuits many pockets and takes out his mission log. He's been recording at every hour what has been going on, in case he doesn't make it.

"Chase mission log, hour three," he says after turning it on, "These could be my last recorded words. I'm still stuck under a mountain of snow, the air is getting thinner. I'm cold, I'm hungry, and this snow suit is giving me and _extreme_ _wedgie_!"

He reaches back to try to fix the latter dilemma, but then stops, finding it useless. He's about to turn off the mission log, but realizes that this very well may be the last thing they hear from him. He puts it back to his mouth.

"I may have denied it before, but.. Astrid is one of the best things to have ever happened to me. She's smart, beautiful, and she knows what to say to cheer me up." He pauses for a second. "I should have listened to her. I'm sorry I went on this mission. I was selfish. I'd rather be home with her than stuck under a mountain of snow to prove I'm valuable to the team. Chase out."

He turns the mission log off and stuffs it back into its pocket. Then he hears something above him. Like.. a shovel. He turns to look up.

"Yes! Adam! Bree! I knew you'd come for me!" He yells, "I'm in here!" He tries digging from his side. Then the snow breaks through and showers on his face. He wipes the frigid whiteness away and looks out the hole. "What are you doing here?" He asks, his voice colder than the air.

Douglas looks at him from his standing position on the snow. "Saving my son's life!" he replies. Chase glares at him as Douglas makes the hole big enough for Chase to climb out. Douglas offers a hand, but Chase ignores it and pulls himself out on his own. He stands up, keeping an eye on Douglas in case he tries anything.

"Give me one good reason not to take you down right now," Chase says, the wind whipping at his white snow suit.

"I have three," Douglas says. "I saved your life- You're welcome by the way," he adds, chuckling, "The second is I have a shelter not too far away from here that is warmer than what you'll find trying to walk back. Plus, another storm is on the way."

Chase crosses his arms at the cold. "And the third reason?" He asks.

Douglas holds his arms out, like he's expecting a hug, "You shouldn't blow off your daddy, Chase," Douglas says, in a baby tone.

Chase rolls his eyes, but understands that with another peak in the storm, he needs shelter. "Fine, I'll go with you. Only for the shelter," Chase decides, pointing to emphasize.

* * *

 **I think this is one of my favorite episodes.**

 **How cute was the first scene with C/A? *contently hums to self***


	18. Chapter 18: Avalanche Part 2

**I do not own Lab Rats. But don't take Astrid.**

* * *

Bree and Adam are slowly walking along the snow, with devices to find Chase's heat signature. "Any sign of him?" Mr. Davenport asks through the comms.

"Nothing!" Bree concludes, yelling over the wind.

"I can't find his heat signature anywhere!" Adam yells back.

"How could he not be here? This was Chase's exact location," Bree says.

"There's only one explanation," Adam yells back, "He met a family of eskimos who took him in as their pet because he is the exact same size as a penguin!"

"He's not here, let's move south," Bree says.

They hear Mr. Davenport's voice through the comms. "No, guys, that's it. There could be another avalanche at any minute. I'm.. I'm calling off the rescue."

"What!?" Bree yells.

"No way, I'm not leaving without my brother!" Adam pitches in.

"Mr. Davenport, you can't!" Astrid says back in the lab.

Bree sees something blinking in the snow. "Wait!" She picks it up, "That's Chase's comm set! He _was_ here, we have to keep looking!"

"Guys, I'm serious! Get out of there!" Mr. Davenport insists.

Adam and Bree look up at there's a rumbling from above them. "Hey, there's that sound again," Adam says, pointing.

Bree looks in alarm to where he's pointing. "Avalanche! Move!" She grabs his arm and speeds him away. They watch from a safe distance as the avalanche covers more of the space Chase could be at. Bree looks down at the device in her hand. "..Let's go home Adam," she says solemnly.

Back in the lab, Astrid is even more disheartened by the news; They didn't find Chase, he may not come home. She can't handle seeing the rest of the team when they arrive, so she goes to the elevator. The doors close and she sits in the corner, holding her legs close to her chest.

* * *

Chase adjusts how he's sitting on the sleeping bag, but nothing seems comfortable when his evil father is sitting on a chair less than three feet away. Chase watches his movements carefully, incase he has a trick up his sleeve.

Douglas puts the lid back on a blue pot. "You want some soup?" He lifts a cup identical in color and offers it to Chase, "I went to cooking school in the 90s. It's tuscan bean."

Chase looks at the cup for a moment then looked back up at Douglas. "Is it poisoned?" He asks coolly.

" _Yes_ ," Douglas says with sarcasm, "I flew ten thousand miles around the world in a massive storm and risked my life in an avalanche to _rescue_ you.. so I could then _poison_ you."

Chase realizes the logic through his words. No way would Douglas want to kill him. Last they met, he kept going on and on about them being his children. He may be evil, but he still loves him in his own creepy way.

Chase takes the offered cup. He tilts the cup back to taste the soup. After setting it back in his hands, he nods to the side, "Huh.. Make a pretty good soup for a diabolical maniac," he says, setting the cup on the cooler.

"You should try my quiche," Douglas comments, not noticing the disdain coming from his youngest son.

"Yeah, maybe some other time," Chase says, he starts to stand up, "I'm leaving." Chase grabs his white snow suit coat off the middle post.

"Suit yourself, but you'll freeze to death before anyone else gets here," Douglas says casually, putting his own cup down. He picks up his epad.

"I can survive in this suit," Chase counters as he puts it on, " _Mr. Davenport_ made it. It can withstand temperatures down to forty-five below."

"It's fifty below," Douglas corrects, checking on the epad.

"That explains the _frostbite_ ," Chase says aloud to himself, feeling it develop on his feet, rib cage area, and among other places. "..I'm not worried," Chase adds, "They'll come for me."

"They already have," Douglas says without looking up.

"What?" Chase asks. He looks over at Chase to see his surprised expression.

"Oh, the weather must have been, too much for them," he adds. He stands up and shows Chase the epad, "Looks like Adam and Bree, are going home without you."

Chase looks at the epad. There are three blinking dots.

"Those are their GPS signals," Douglas informs. Chase's is red, while Adam's green and Bree's pink are next to each other moving away at a rapid pace. "That's how I found you."

"You've been stalking us?" Chase asks, looking up.

"You call it stalking, I call it.. lovingly lurking in the shadows," Douglas says as Chase watches the two dots get further and further away. Chase turns around and walks to the other side of the tent. But it isn't far enough away from Douglas. He takes the jacket off, grunting angrily as he does. He's stuck for now.

Douglas puts the epad away and sits down on the sleeping bag. Chase turns around, "You can't stop me from going home," he says firmly, "I'm going home eventually, whether you like it or not. You can't change that."

Douglas detects something in his voice, so he watches Chase walk back over to the warmer side of the tent and sit down. Chase notices his 'inspector' look.

"What?" He asks the moment he's thoroughly creeped out.

Douglas smiles, adding to the creepy factor he already posses, "You've got someone at home, don'cha?" He asks, excited.

Chase scoffs, "Of course I do. My family."

Douglas sits up, "Nope, that's not what I mean." He motions with a finger for Chase to listen closely. At first he doesn't, so Douglas motions again. Chase moves a little closer, Douglas doing so as well. "It's a girl," he whispers.

Chase sits back, "No," he says, defensive.

"Denial is the first stage.. just like grief," Douglas says, a hand over his heart.

"Look, you don't know a thing about me, Douglas," Chase states, standing up. He walks around the tent, trying to find something to keep his mind busy. 'I hope the others have another plan to find me. They are just regrouping,' he reasons.

Douglas is back to lounging on the sleeping bag. "I can't wait to meet her," he comments, absolutely sure that Chase likes someone, "Even if it's just a crush, you were the one least likely to-"

"So," Chase says, turning to look at Douglas near the artificial fire, "What's on your agenda for the day?" He'll talk about anything instead of his love life. That does not exist. "Build some bombs? Take over a tiny country? Steal from old ladies?"

" _No_ ," Douglas says, like it's ridiculous. Then he thinks about it, "Well.. not in that order." Chase sits down as Douglas adds, "Ohh come on, I'm not that bad of a guy."

"You trapper us up in a dungeon and tried to turn us into you bionic soldiers," Chase emphasizes, meaning that _yes_ , he _is_ that bad of a guy.

"Okay, okay, so I might have over reacted with that whole.. 'abduction' thing," he says, using air quotes, "But I was never gonna hurt anybody. I just wanted to get back at Donald."

"When are the two of you just gonna grow up?" Chase asks.

Douglas sits up, "I'll grow up when he grows up!" he whines, adding a little fist pounding to the ground. Douglas stands up, walking around the middle post. "Look, _Chase_ , you and I have a lot more in common than you think."

Chase looks away, silently denying it. 'Don't listen to him Chase, he's just trying to get in your head.'

"I know what it's like to be unappreciated. To have a sibling that always, steals the spotlight," Douglas spits, pointing ahead of him, as if Donald was right there. "I know how hard it's been for you."

Chase looks over at Douglas.

"And I can help."

"..For the last time, I don't need your help," Chase says.

"Says the bionic that needs my shelter to stay warm," Douglas points out, chuckling. Chase glares at him. "..What if I told you.. you can be stronger than Adam, _and_ faster than Bree?"

Now Chase is listening. But he's also restraining himself, 'Remember what's important, but play along.' He moves his head to the side so Douglas knows he's listening.

"I can make it so you have all three abilities: Strength, speed.. and intelligence."

"How?"

"You were the third one. By the time I go to you, I knew how to build in capacity for upgrades."

Douglas moves over to sit down, while Chase is processing all this information.

"But my brother took you away before I could finish." Douglas set his cup down and faces Chase again. "Join me Chase, I can help you be all you were meant to be." He reaches over and picks up a plate. "Deviled egg?" He offers. When Chase doesn't accept it, then Douglas puts the plate back.

"But if I go with you, that means I'm abandoning my family," Chase says aloud.

"The same family that _mocks_ you, and doesn't give you the credit you deserve? For _anything_?" Douglas says, standing up. "What about the special person I mentioned before? Do you know if she likes you?"

Chase grits his teeth. 'No, no I don't.'

Douglas can practically see the thoughts in Chase's hazel eyes, "Help me, and with your upgrades, she'll think you're the most amazing person in the world. Because you will be."

At that Chase stands up. "What would I have to do?"

Douglas smirks at his plan working, "I just need to upgrade your bionic chip. As you can see I.." Douglas looks around at the tent, "no longer have access to state-of-the-art systems." To prove his point, he pats a wooden beam above them. "So we'll have to use Donald's cyber desk."

Chase nods, "Yeah.." he agrees, "I guess I could sneak you into the lab. Mr. Davenport won't be there.." He thinks up a reason, "It's Wednesday so that means.. Something's getting waxed." He looks anywhere but Douglas, cringing.

"He is hairy," Douglas says, buying it. Chase nods in agreement, "he gets that from our mom." Chase nods side to side. "It's perfect, we'll be in and out before anyone knows we're there." He offers a hand. "What do you say?"

Chase looks at the hand then back at Douglas' face, smirking. He nods slightly, "Alright, Mr. Davenport." He accepts the handshake. "I'm in."

"Super," Douglas says, his evil chuckle following. Chase joins in on the chuckling, matching Douglas' almost perfectly. Douglas leans in, "If you want, you can call me 'Dad.'"

Chase pulls back a little, "No I'm good."

* * *

 **I think I did an alright job with the added pieces between Chase and Douglas. Do you? Or do they seem OOC?**

 **R &R?**


	19. Chapter 19: Avalanche Part 3

**Last part of Avalanche.**

* * *

When Astrid was able to stand up and walk out of the elevator, she came to the scene of Leo staring at Janelle and his mom. The strange part of this scene is they were frozen. Astrid used it as an excuse to not think about what is going on downstairs, or where Chase could possibly be at that very moment.

Leo found a heat lamp and was trying to thaw out his mom. Astrid was trying to use a chisel on the block surrounding Janelle, so there's more surface area and it's closer to her when they thaw her out. But only a few shavings have been produced.

"Melt woman, why won't you melt!?" Leo screams at Frozen Tasha. Then the phone rings. Astrid gets it.

"Hello? … No, you didn't dial a wrong number, this is the Davenport residence. … Yes, Janelle is still here," Astrid looks at Leo, who's panicking, "Ohh, you're coming to pick her up? That's great! no problem. … Alright, bye!" She hangs up. "Oh no."

"What am I going to do!?" Leo squeaks, putting the lamp down. "None of this is working."

"..Let's go ask Mr. Davenport," Astrid says, "He's gotta have an invention to undo this."

"You're right. Let's go!" He says, picking up the freezing device.

Leo and Astrid run to the elevator, the former taking the object of the problem with them. When the door opens again, they find Mr. Davenport in the lab, staring at something.

"Alright Big D, I know I'm not supposed to touch your stuff," Leo starts, "But you know how sometimes things happen and sometimes things happen when you really don't want them to happen-"

Astrid looks just to her right and stares.

"-and that just happens to be what just happened. Upstairs," Leo finishes, still only looking at Mr. Davenport and the two behind him. Then the adult raises his hand and points to it, signalling Leo to look to his right.

And he does so, to find Douglas with Chase.

"AH!" Leo says, surprised.

Astrid still is looking at Chase, confused. "..Ch-Chase? What's going on?" Astrid is more than relieved that Chase is alright, but is apprehensive with him so close to Douglas.

Douglas looks at the girl, then turns to his son. "Who's this, Chase?"

Chase sees the look in his eyes that says he's assuming something. "..No one," Chase answers, hoping to get Douglas off the subject. Astrid hears this and feels a little disheartened at his answer.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Chase has done what he should have from the beginning," Douglas tells her, "he has joined his real father."

Astrid looks at Chase again, but he hasn't looked at her directly once. She sees the expression on his face, mirroring Douglas. "Chase.."

"Whatever you're up to Douglas, you're not going to get away with it," Mr. Davenport assures. There's a ping coming from the cyber desk and Douglas chuckles.

"I just did." He walks over and takes out a USB drive. "The downloads finished. I now have the power to give Chase all three bionic abilities. And now no one," he puts his arm around Chase, "will be able to stop us!"

As Douglas chuckles, Chase's expression changes. "Actually, they can," he says, nodding to the other bionics in the room. He shrugs the arm off of his shoulders. "That USB drive you're holding is completely useless."

Astrid looks up, surprised.

"What!? Then.. what just took an hour and a half to download!?" Douglas asks.

"A list of everything Adam's ever eaten," Chase says, smiling slightly. Astrid snorts at the comment. Chase looks at her with his peripheral vision, but focuses on the task at hand.

Adam gasps, "Not my incredible edibles!"

Douglas turns to Chase, realizing what's going on, "You double crossed me."

"Did you really think I'd betray my own family?" Chase asks, forcing Douglas to walk back a few steps as he walked forward.

Douglas looks around a moment, "..Well it's always worked for me," he shrugs.

"Even if you could offer me every ability there is, I would never go to your side. We're a team." Adam and Bree nod in agreement. "And teams never quit on each other."

Astrid smiles, proud that he says that even after what he talked about this morning.

"..Alright!" Douglas says, putting his arms in the air for a moment, "you got me!" He chuckles looking around. "What do you say we just-" he walks past Chase to the other side of the room. Astrid moves around Leo's desk and over to Bree. "-put all this behind us and get down to the business of healing this family."

Douglas opens his arms for a hug.

"Am I right? Bring it in people," Douglas says, motioning them to come forward, "let's hug it out."

Adam starts forward, wanting to accept the hug. "Adam," Mr. Davenport says. Adam stops and moves back.

Douglas glares at them, "You know what they say, if you can't join them-" He takes out a blaster.

"Get down!" Chase grabs the freezing device Leo put down and aims at Douglas. Everyone ducks and he pulls the trigger a few times. Everyone slowly stands up, seeing Douglas trapped in a block of ice.

"Wow!" Leo says, "You froze him. ..Umm," he moves around to the other side of Chase, "Now, exactly how would someone go about unfreezing someone? 'Cause it is not the button located here, here, here, here, here, or here." There's a pause where everyone but Astrid tries to understand why he tried so many buttons.

"Mr. Davenport, I'm really sorry," Chase says moving around the cyber desk, "I know I should have warned you about Douglas. I just knew that if I could get him back here then we could trap him for good."

"Good work Chase, you make a great double agent."

Chase looks at Douglas, then back at Mr. Davenport. "Thanks. Oh, and I almost forgot." He reaches behind him and pulls out a bag and swings it once. "Here's your cytanium."

Mr. Davenport takes it. "Oh! Money money money money.." he sings, almost skipping around. "Money money money money money money money money- I'm sorry. I mean, thank you," he says, calming down.

"Mm-hmm," Chase nods. Astrid walks right up to Chase, diverting his attention. She takes that moment to slap him across the cheek. His head turns to the right and he touches the tender spot. "Ow! What was that for?" He asks, looking at her.

"That's for worrying everyone sick and for not listening even when Mr. Davenport and I both stated you shouldn't go out there," Astrid states firmly.

"..I got the cytanium," Chase says, trying to soften the blow.

"And by your still frozen skin," Astrid says, holding her hand up, "You could have _died_."

Chase scoffs, sputtering, "No I couldn't have."

Astrid crosses her arms, "So you don't have any frostbite?" Chase doesn't answer. "Well..?" Astrid says, waiting for a response.

"..It's going away," he states. He looks at Astrid and ducks his head. The two turn to look at Mr. Davenport as he acts childishly towards his frozen brother.

"So, what are we going to do with frozen Uncle Dougie?" Bree asks.

"I don't know. We could probably ship him off to one of my offshore facilities. Or! We could get some rock salt and make the _evilest batch of ice cream ever_!" He suggests.

Adam hums at that, thinking about ice cream. In the silence of the moment, Leo looks around and asks, "So speaking of the unfreeze button..."

"We weren't speaking of the unfreeze button," Chase says.

"Well.. we probably should," Leo adds. Astrid cringes, remembering what is upstairs.

"Why..?" Mr. Davenport asks. He follows Leo to the elevator, and the three bionics go with. Astrid is about to follow, but sees something on the cyber desk.

"Astrid, are you coming?" Bree asks.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute," she says. She walks over to the small device and see it is Chase's mission log. He must have put it down when he arrived. She picks it up and turns it on.

"Chase mission log, hour one-" it starts. It's pretty boring, only being him stating he's trapped by the avalanche and stuff. She skips to the next one. "Chase mission log, hour two-" Again, he doesn't say much, other than he's gone through the 'Ninety-nine bottles of pop in the snow' in his head a few dozen times in his head.

Astrid chuckles lightly at that. Then the next one starts up.

"Chase mission log, hour three. These could be my last recorded words. I'm still stuck under a mountain of snow, the air is getting thinner. I'm cold, I'm hungry, and this snow suit is giving me and _extreme_ _wedgie_!"

Astrid softly snorts at his final dilemma. But the mission log is still playing, so she quiets down.

"I may have denied it before, but.. Astrid is one of the best things to have ever happened to me. She's smart, beautiful, and she knows what to say to cheer me up. … I should have listened to her. I'm sorry I went on this mission. I was selfish. I'd rather be home with her than stuck under a mountain of snow to prove I'm valuable to the team. Chase out."

Astrid is touched by his words. She didn't know that's how he felt. Then she hears someone coming towards the room, so she turns it off. Chase appears through the doorway.

"Astrid, are you coming? Bree said you were still down here."

"Yeah, coming." Astrid walks over and they both take the elevator. The doors close and they are left in silence. She wants to tell him that she heard what he said. And more importantly, that she likes him as well. But the moment she decides she will, the doors open and he steps out.

He turns around and Astrid still looks like she wants to say something. "Yeah, Astrid?" He asks, all his attention on her.

"Uhh.. N-nothing," Astrid brushes off.

"What.. happened?" A now unfrozen Janelle asks from the living room.

"Leo, happened," Tasha replies.

* * *

 **;j So close...**


	20. Chapter 20: Mission Before Christmas

**There are only three chapters left of part 2, including this one.**

 **I don't own Lab Rats (but if I close my eyes.. I can almost believe I do.. ..Nope, never mind.)**

* * *

Astrid is on a quiet stroll to the Davenport's house, on Christmas Eve. The only way she can tell it is December is the slightly chilly air and the Christmas decorations on the lawns and houses.

Speaking of decorations, Adam seemed to go all out with their house. As Astrid rounds the bend, she is nearly blinded by the colorful mesh in their front lawn and roof, covered completely in lights. Inside the display, Astrid detects movement. She watches as she walks closer. Then the figure falls out of the display, onto the grass, revealing it to be Chase.

Astrid can't help but chuckle as he struggles, wrapped in lights with a wreath around his middle. He looks over at her. He looks away, groaning to himself. "Here," Astrid states, still chuckling. She reaches out and helps him stand up.

"This is embarrassing," Chase whines, "Last time I help Adam with decorating.."

"Ohhh.. that's what happened," Astrid states.

Chase looks at her, "What, did you think I tripped and got so thoroughly secured in lights? On the roof?" Chase asks.

"I was also wondering how you go the wreath around you after tripping and getting caught," Astrid teases.

"You know what? I can get to the door on my own," Chase decides after being offended by her answer. Astrid lets go of the lights, holding her hands up. Chase starts to half hop, half waddle to the door. Astrid watches him, walking slowly from behind.

The youngest bionic pauses in his attempt. "Stop chuckling," Chase says, his face bright red.

"I'm sorry, you just look utterly adorable when you're helpless," Astrid manages to say.

Chase's face turns a darker shade of red. "You think I'm adorable?" Then it's Astrid's turn to turn red.

"-We all love Christmas," Bree says inside, "But I think you're going a little overboard."

Chase makes it to the door. He slams his shoulder into it a few times. Astrid helps him out by turning the knob. He hops into the house, glaring at his siblings by the counter. The wreath falls to his feet.

Bree immediately starts laughing. "That, however, is spot on," she adds, pointing to Chase.

Adam walks over in his santa costume, "Hey! Get back up on the roof, you're ruining my display."

"You were lucky a raccoon chewed me free," Chase says, trying to point back.

"And you fell off the roof, flat on your face," Astrid adds. Chase turns to look at her, not amused with her input. Everyone else seems to be though.

"..Thanks Astrid," Chase says, "I'll never live this down."

"Merry Christmas," she replies. Then the mission alert goes off. Bree and Adam look at their phones.

"That's an urgent mission alert, we have to get to the lab," Mr. Davenport states, walking over from the tree. He, Bree, Adam, and Leo all head to the elevator.

"Hello?" Chase calls. They don't turn around. "A little help!" He says louder. He tries to get out himself, but ends up falling behind the couch. "..Oww.."

Astrid chuckles again, "Don't worry big baby, I'm still here." She crouches down and starts undoing the lights. "You know I could have done this outside, right?"

Chase looks at her, "You couldn't have said that earlier, why?"

"You didn't ask," Astrid states, standing up. She offers a hand to Chase, and he accepts it. "Mission, go!" She says, pushing him off to the elevator.

"I promise we'll get back in time for presents," Chase says, jogging backwards, "As long as you don't open yours first."

"Mr. Davenport said it was urgent and you're mission leader. Go!" Astrid points behind him. Chase smiles, stopping. "Fine! I won't open my presents from you all until you get back." Chase takes that and the elevator doors close.

Astrid silently wishes the team good luck. 'I'd rather have them here when I open my presents. Presents..' That word reminds her of something. Then it hits her. She looks at Tasha coming down the stairs. "Tasha! I need to go to the mall!"

"Why?" She asks.

"Umm... I may, have forgotten.. Everyone's presents.." Astrid says slowly.

" _Ohh_.." Tasha draws out, understanding the urgency, "I'll drive you there."

"Thank you!"

* * *

"I can take it from here, Tasha," Astrid says as she gets out.

"Are you sure?" Tasha states.

"Yeah, I've done this before. I had to get my dad something, didn't I?"

"Okay.. I'll pick you up when you're done." Tasha drives away and Astrid turns to the large building.

'..Time to get started.' She walks through the doors and into the large hallway, lined with stores. 'Who to get a present for first..?' She starts to stroll down the hallway, looking at the displays of each store front. This is going to be pretty difficult. Sure, she had tried to get a few answers without giving away why she would want to know.

Although, Adam was the easiest. She didn't have to be sneaky. He probably forgot all about that conversation. And what he wanted, was doable. She walks into a store and finds the biggest stuffed pig that she could afford.

"Who's this for?" The cashier asks.

"My.. friend's brother," Astrid says, not giving away Adam's age. "He likes pigs."

She takes the bag with her and goes next to a boutique that Bree had visited recently. After looking around, she spots a comb set that Bree was gushing over. But Astrid is the only one that she told that to. It's pretty spendy, but it's worth it.

Astrid doesn't think that Mr. Davenport would mind if she couldn't find something for him. After all, he'd want something she can't afford. Tasha, on the other hand, would probably like a little something. Astrid goes to a few stores that seem promising, but she can't find something Tasha would like.

During her search, she sees a game shop. In the window is a game that Leo would not shut up about. And she knows, after helping Tasha wrap some gifts, that he isn't getting it, yet.

Back on the search for Tasha's present, Astrid thinks to maybe get her a blouse, but resorts that to plan B. Plan A is to go by what Tasha told her. Something about..

Astrid turns into a book store. She browses a little, remembering Tasha stating she does a little light reading. She finds a novel and reads the back. "Tasha is going to love this." She starts for the cashier, but then stops.

She walks down the sci-fi aisle. She then stops at a thick book. Astrid grins at the title and checks the price tag. She then hefts the large than other book and pays for it, the novel, and a gift card for the next time she comes.

She realizes that her shopping is done. She goes to the entrance and calls the Davenports. Tasha picks up the phone. "Hi Astrid. Ready to be picked up?" Tasha asks, with a feigned holiday cheer.

"Yeah. Is everything alright..?" Astrid asks.

"..Never better-"

"Oh, I think it could be better. Much, better!" Leo interrupts.

"It's just that Principal Perry is stopping by for a little until her car can be fixed," Tasha explains.

"So.. will you be able to pick me up?" Astrid asks.

"Can I?" Mr. Davenport asks in the distance.

Tasha sighs, " Yes, go."

Astrid sits on the bench with her bags. 'At least no one will see their gifts.'

The Davenport car pulls up to the curb. Astrid walks over and puts everything in the back seat. She sits in the front, next to Mr. Davenport. "Did you get anything for me?" Mr. Davenport asks, giddy.

Astrid hesitates, "Will you be mad if I say 'no because I couldn't find anything to match your ego that I could pay for?'"

Mr. Davenport shrugs, "I wouldn't be the first time I've heard it." He drives off. "I'm going to drop you at your house."

"That's fine," Astrid says.

"I suggest you come back after Perry is gone," Mr. Davenport states, "Like.. tomorrow evening at latest."

"Okay. How's the team?" Astrid dares to ask.

"..They are still on mission."

They ride in silence until they arrive at her house. Astrid gets out and manages to carry everything herself, despite Mr. Davenport insisting he help. It's just her dad is home, and meeting the Donald Davenport would.. take up the rest of the day.

She opens the door as the car drives away. She goes straight up to her room and starts to wrap the presents. She finds a big box that she can put Adam's pig in. Everything else is already rectangular prism shaped.

She looks at the present that she got Chase at the bookstore a little longer than necessary. She was dreading looking for something for him, since she hadn't a clue what he'd want. He wasn't making it easy. But she is sure he'll love his gift.

After everything is wrapped, she goes to her desk and writes little notes to stick on the presents. "Are these for your friends?" Astrid turns around to see her dad looking at the presents from her doorway.

"Yep," Astrid confirms.

"None for me?" Her dad asks, childishly.

"If I told you where they were, you'd try to open them," Astrid teases. Jake walks over.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," he says.

Astrid stands up and gives him a hug, "Merry Christmas, Dad."

* * *

Astrid peeks an eye open. There is light filtering through her curtains, illuminating the boxes of colorful paper in the corner. She opens her other eye and springs out of bed. But since she attempted such an action while her legs were tangled in the covers, it was more of an ungraceful tumble to the floor.

She lays there with her covers for a second. Then she bursts out laughing, finding it impossible to be grouchy. She untangles herself and stands up. She digs into her closet and finds a couple more presents wrapped in colorful blue and silver paper.

She picks them up, still in her pjs, and walks down the stairs. The tree is waiting in the living room, decorated from yesterday. She sets the presents underneath. There are three others, in gold and green. She smiles at them; her dad is already up.

Astrid stands up and walks to the kitchen. "Merry Christmas!" She says as she walks over. Her dad turns around. "Can we open presents now!?" Astrid says in such a fast pace, Bree would be proud.

Her dad chuckles, mixing the Christmas pancake batter, "You know the family traditions. Now help me with breakfast." Astrid practically skips over to stand beside him. She pours the batter onto the pan, flipping them when they are ready. They sit down with the pancakes speckled with chocolate chips and green and red confetti sprinkles.

Then they clean the dishes. "I'm going to call the Davenports real quick." She finds the phone and dials their number.

"This is Mr. Davenport," the adult says when he picks up.

"Hi, Mr. Davenport, it's Astrid. Merry Christma-" She's interrupted by a loud snore. "..Was that Adam?"

"No, the team isn't back yet. And Perry is still over."

"So that was.. Perry," Astrid assumes.

"Yes."

"Okay, well, I'll be over later. Bye!" She hands up. "Dad, you coming!?"

"Be right there." Astrid sits on the couch, and her dad sits beside her with a book. A very important book.

"Dad-"

"Astrid, this is an important story. I don't think you fully understand its meaning," Jake says. Astrid nods and leans against his shoulder. He opens the Bible to the Christmas story and begins. Astrid looks at the words as he reads them. She's always in awe with the story, but she doesn't know how to apply it to her life. She doesn't think she shows example as she should.

When he's done reading, then they go to the presents. Astrid and Jake have their own presents, wrapped by the other, next to them. Astrid goes first. When they each open their presents, Astrid thanks her dad, looking at the two things that she got. She looks up at his joyful face. She thought about what he wanted, and put thought into it all. She starts to stand up to put them away.

"Wait," Jake stops her. Astrid turns back around. "You have one more." Astrid remembers seeing three green and gold presents. She goes back to the tree and searches underneath for the final one. She pulls out a small box. She sits next to her dad.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Open it," her dad encourages. She feels like this one is the most important. She unwraps the box and takes off the cover. It's a necklace with a golden heart pendant. She looks on the back.

"Gold in the eyes of the Father," Astrid reads.

"Never forget that, Astrid," Jake says. He pulls her into a hug, "You are perfect in the eyes of the Father. And you are perfect to me."

"Thanks, Dad," Astrid says. They pull out of the hug. She looks at the heart again. 'I'll try to remember.'

* * *

Astrid knocks on the Davenports door. Her dad is next to her, helping her carry the presents. "Dad, don't embarrass me," Astrid warns.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Jake assures. The door opens and Astrid turns back. Astrid smiles at the boy at the door.

"Hi Adam!"

"Merry Christmas!" He cheers, accepting Astrid's hug.

"You must be Adam Davenport," Jake states, "One of Bree's brothers."

"Yes sir. May I take your coat?" Adam states formally, putting his hands behind his back.

Astrid rolls her eyes at his antics. They walk in and the presents are set with the rest of them. But some are in the garbage. "What happened?" Astrid asks.

"Principal Perry," Leo states from the counter. Astrid turns to her dad, to find him staring at the house.

"Big," is how he comments. Bree and Chase come through the hallway near the kitchen.

"Mr. Feire," Bree greets, "Nice to see you again."

"A pleasure to see you too, young lady," Jake replies. Chase looks at the adult, then at Astrid. He met her dad once, briefly, at the talent show. But he doesn't think he knew who he was at that time.

"Dad," Astrid says, hoping that she isn't about to make a terrible mistake. "This is Chase," she motions to the third boy in the room.

Jake looks at Chase, a careful eye taking in every detail the boy shows. Chase holds his breath, his heartbeat picking up like Davenport's high-speed train. "Chase," he offers his hand. Chase takes it. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Dad.." Astrid whines.

"All good things," Jake tells her.

"Still.." she turns a shade that is closer to the poinsettias petals by the door than her skin tone.

Tasha and Mr. Davenport then walk in and greet Astrid's dad. He gets flustered around the mogul, which said mogul is happy to listen to. Apparently he had invented some revolutionary machines in the world of animals. Astrid even knows how to use a few of them.

"I didn't know Mr. Davenport worked with veterinarian inventions," she says to Chase.

"I actually helped with a few of them," Chase states proudly.

Astrid sighs, '..Of course,' while chuckling to herself.

"Since the adults here want to talk," Tasha states to the kids, "Why don't you all open presents from each other."

"Tasha, I have one for you," Astrid states. She looks for it and hands it to Leo's mom. She unwraps it, to find the novel.

"Aww, I love it. I haven't had much to do by myself," Tasha thanks.

"I thought it was going to be a cookbook," Adam states. Tasha gives him a firm glare, then the adults go off to a lounge in the house while the teens dominate the living room. Adam brings the presents to the table as everyone gets settled in.

"So, how did the mission go?" Astrid asks.

"Yes," Adam answers immediately. Astrid looks at him oddly. Well.. everyone does. Adam looks at each in turn. "What? That's what Chase told Mr. Davenport."

Chase rolls his eyes, "It was a success. ..More or less."

"What does that mea-"

"Let's get to opening presents. Who's first?" Bree asks, looking at the pile.

Astrid picks one up, "You." She hands her gift to Bree.

"Ooh!" Bree squeals as she unwraps the package. Then she sees the combs and squeals louder. She runs around the room a few times, at super speed, then hugs Astrid tightly. "Thank you!" She grabs a package from the pile. "Open mine to you now."

"Okay," Astrid says, amused at her friends cheery state. She opens the package. It's a box with a rhinestone and fabric glue decorator. "For clothes?" She asks.

"Mmhm, I thought it could be something we do together," Bree states. Astrid smiles wider.

"Thank you Bree, it's amazing."

"Me next!" Leo states. He had already found his present. "I hope it's better than Perry's socks."

"It's not about what you get," Astrid says, "it's more towards giving. ..But yes, you will like this Leo." Astrid is a little surprised that she said the first part. She wasn't even thinking. Leo tears open the wrapping and gasps.

"The.. the.." he points to the game, then to Astrid. He is completely speechless. "it's the.. the.." Adam helps by slapping his back. "Game!" Leo squeals, rather unmanly.

Adam puts a gift in front of Astrid. She unwraps it, to find a gray and brown statue. "Oh, Adam.." she says, trying to figure out what it is. "It's beautiful."

"It's a tower," Adam states. Astrid nods, going with it. She starts to see what he was trying to make.

'It's the thought that counts. Adam put lots of thought into this statue,' Astrid tells herself. "I think you'll love my present Adam."

"Which is it!?" Adam yells, looking at the presents in the pile.

Astrid pats the large box. "Right here." Adam rushes over and tears the box to shreds. He gasps.

"I've always wanted a pig!" He says in awe. He picks up the plushie. "Thank you!" He hugs it.

"Not too tight, you don't want it to break," Astrid warns.

Chase looks away, trying to stay out of the gift giving. Bree notices, but only observes.

"Hey, Chase, you're up next," Leo states. Chase looks up, where Astrid is looking directly at him.

"Umm.." Chase avoids her gaze, "I.. I had, a gift for you.. but.. Perry's cats got to it before I could hide it.." Chase squeezes his eyes shut and waits for her disappointment.

"That's okay," Astrid says, catching him by surprise. "Here's your present." She hands him the heavy present.

He rips the paper and stares at the book. "Encyclopedia of Everything Alien Gladiators?" He asks. Astrid nods. Chase opens the book and starts flipping through to read random pages. He starts, sitting up straight with his eyes wide, "It has a detailed explanation to how the fire staffs work!"

"What?" Leo looks over his shoulder as they read it together. Astrid watches the pair, mainly Chase, with adoration in her eyes.

"Leo," Bree calls her step brother/cousin back to reality. "Your present to Astrid?"

"..Oh yeah." Leo leaves to get it.

Chase looks up from the book at Astrid. "..Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll make up for the destroyed present," he says.

"Chase, you don't have to-"

"Tada!" Leo says, coming back into the room. He walks over and presents Astrid with an envelope. She looks at it warily. 'From Leo Dooley and Donald Davenport.' Astrid opens the envelope. She looks at the packet of stapled paper. Each one is a coupon for either one, the other, or both to do something for her.

"What's this..?" She asks.

Leo is grinning, "Merry Christmas."

Astrid looks to Bree. "..Tasha didn't approve of their previous present."

"I will definitely be using these," Astrid says, "Thank you, Leo."

The group sits in silence. "So, about that pre-panic attack earlier," Bree casually says. Chase looks at her odd, but then realizes that she is talking about when he met Mr. Feire.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Adam says before Chase, assuming they are talking about him.

"No, Adam.. Ahh whatever," Bree states.

* * *

 **I love Christmas. I added in the Christmas Story into this. It's important.**

 **I thought hard about the presents. How did I do?**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Lab Rats. :(**

* * *

Astrid lounges on her bed, reading a book she got as a late Christmas present from a relative. It's almost summer vacation, but she's been slowly working at it. The weekend has been boring so far, even more so after the last mission to team went on a few days ago.

Her dad knocks on the door and opens it. "You have a call from Bree," he tells her.

Astrid closes her book and takes the phone from him. "Hi Bree," she greets, "What's new?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a little karaoke at my house," Bree states, "It's the first time we've ever done this."

"Sounds great!" Astrid sits up, "I'll be there."

"I should warn you, Adam can't sing."

"Hey! I can sing just fine," Adam says in the background, "Mr. Davenport on the other hand-"

"My singing is _flawless_ ," Mr. Davenport interrupts.

Bree chuckles, obviously embarrassed, "I'd bring earplugs regardless."

"See you soon."

"Yep. And now to break up that fight." Both girls chuckle and Bree hangs up.

Astrid puts the phone down. "Dad! I'm going to the Davenports!" She rushes down the stairs.

"Will Chase be there?" Jake asks from out of sight.

Astrid groans, "Dad! Chase is a friend."

"Ah.." Jake grunts forlornly, "I feel bad for the boy. Being friend-zoned by my amazing daughter."

"Dad," Astrid sighs, taking his compliment with a grain of salt, "you _have_ to say that. You're my dad."

Jake stops her by two hands on her shoulders, "That doesn't make it any less true." Astrid beams, turning a little pink. "Go have fun."

They hug, "Thanks Dad." Astrid slips on her shoes and goes out the door.

* * *

When Astrid arrives at the mansion, Chase is the one to let her in. "Thank you," Astrid says as he closes the door behind her. They sit on the couch, where everyone else is seated already.

"First up is-"

"The patriarch of the family," Mr. Davenport interrupts, standing up, "me." Leo is not amused at his speech being thwarted, but sits back to listen, and cringe. "Now, the song I've chosen, is an original." Everyone groans. "And unlike what you all are thinking, it is _not_ , about me."

All the kids look to Tasha. "Don't worry, he's telling the truth. ..I had him rewrite it so it wasn't about him." Everyone but Mr. Davenport chuckle.

"Ha ha, hilarious. Now," Mr. Davenport starts the tune from a music device on the table. The song was.. pretty well conceived. But his singing is another matter entirely. After his performance, only a couple people clap; Tasha for support, and Adam, because Adam. Mr. Davenport looks at the rest of them. "Really?" He asks.

"That was a pretty.. questionable performance, Mr. Davenport," Chase states, finding the right word in his hard drive to describe it, without insulting the adult too much.

Leo on the other hand, didn't get the memo. "There's no question about it. He sounds like-"

"You've heard my singing before, I am amazing!" Mr. Davenport states, getting off the subject on Leo's combination of what his voice sounds like. Leo lets it go. "Now," Mr. Davenport says, standing up straight and getting his pleasant expression back, "Who's next?"

"The rule is you get to pick," Bree says.

"Well, in that case, I choose Tasha," Mr. Davenport says, sitting back down. Tasha stands up and picks her song.

"This is a song I remember singing when I was your age," she tells the kids. They all groan, but she ignores them. The song starts and another set of groans fills the room. Mr. Davenport starts to sway back and forth a little to the beat.

Tasha finishes up the song, adding in her own dance moves. The kids just bear through it, wanting it to be over. When she's done, Mr. Davenport claps for her, enthusiastic. "Whoo! Great job honey!"

Tasha looks at the rest of the audience. "Well?" She asks.

"I thought it was amazing!" Mr. Davenport says immediately.

"Of course you do, you're both old," Adam says. Both of the adults stare at him, insulted by his comment.

"Adam, you're up next," Tasha decides.

"Ooh," Adam gleefully takes the stage, choosing his song with minimal difficulty. Then he steps away and it plays. Astrid decides his singing is average, and he knows the song fairly well. But then it speeds up and Adam isn't able to keep up with the lyrics. He tries to, with the same amount of enthusiasm as before. It makes his performance amusing to watch.

He finishes slurring the last words together to finish the song on time and yells out, "Bree!" Before sitting down. Tasha starts clapping the moment he finishes, following by everyone else. Adam stands up again to bow, then gives Bree the stage.

She chooses a pop song, which is uncharacteristically slow for her. She sings beautifully, almost in a perfect voice. When she's done, she's given a hearty round of applause from everybody.

Chase then stops clapping and thinks to himself. "Did you use your voice manipulation to sound like a famous artist?" he asks Bree. Astrid looks between them, unaware up to this point that Bree had voice manipulation in the first place.

Bree scoffs, " _No_.." Chase tilts his head to the side and gives her a look that means, 'I _know_ you're lying.' She fidgets in her spot, "..I took a few artist voices and put them together," she admits. She looks at Mr. Davenport to see his look of disappointment. "Oh come on, we all know what I sound like."

"I don't," Astrid says, crossing her arms loosely.

Chase brightens at the notion. "Yeah, Bree. Astrid hasn't heard you sing. Why don't you show her."

Bree sighs, and goes back to the origin of the notes. She resets the song and starts singing normally. Her voice squeaks a few times. Her cheeks turn bright red. She uses her super speed to finish the rest of the song and sits down. "Chase." She snaps her fingers and points to the 'stage' as her face is buried in her knees. "Your turn."

Chase stands up, with his guitar. "I'm going to sing and play a simple song. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

Adam snorts loudly. Chase glares at him, then starts strumming the notes.

"Scintillat scintillat paulo stella, quam ego miror Quid est vos sunt," he sings, in Latin, "Autem est quod orbis ita altum, sicut a adamas in quod caelum. Scintillat scintillat paulo stella, quam ego miror Quid est vos sunt."

He finishes and expects a loud applause. There's a beat of silence, then the adults and Astrid clap for him. Chase presents his brightest smile, bowing in reply. His siblings just.. stare. "Well, it makes sense why you chose that song, it's short, like you," Adam states.

Chase takes the opportunity to glare at his brother again. Tasha takes note of the silence descending upon the living room. "Chase, who are you going to pick to sing next?" She asks.

Bree takes a sideways look at Astrid. "Would you like a turn, Astrid?"

"No, I probably shouldn't," Astrid states. She never thought her singing was good. But she should have guessed she'd have to by coming to the karaoke night.

"You should participate," Chase insists. Astrid stands up and goes over the list of songs the device can play. And although there are a lot- "The song I'd like to sing isn't on here," Astrid admits, trying to get out of it.

"That's no problem, Chase can look it up and play the notes from his hard drive memory," Bree covers.

"I don't want to impose," Astrid states.

Chase looks at his sister, not appreciating her meddling in his private life. "I don't mind," he says, sitting on part of the couch sticking out from the rest of the cushions. He holds his fingers to his temple, waiting for the song request from Astrid.

"..Okay," Astrid says, blushing a little. She hopes no one notices. "The song is 'Every bit of Lovely' by Jamie Grace."

Chase's eye glows blue for a second, then he nods and adjusts the guitar. Astrid takes a breath and nods for him to start playing. When it's time for the words, she's ready.

"She's never been too popular. She's never been an outsider. She's about as average as they come."

Chase almost drops his guitar. He recovers almost at Bree Speed before anyone could tell the notes were missing from the performance.

"Her family they ain't too strange. They even get along most days. There's nothing too crazy going on. But sometimes she wonders. If she's good enough. Well girl if you're listening, listening. Turn it up. You're lovely, every bit of lovely. Don't you know that you're God's original work of art, yes you are.

"So don't ever let them tell you that you're less than wonderful. Cause you're a one and only. You're every little bit, every little bit of lovely. … Have you seen a lightning storm?

"And have you heard the oceans roar? Have you seen a newborn baby smile? Well, the same God who made all that. He's the one who made your crazy laugh. And every tiny quirk that makes you, you."

Astrid looks at Chase briefly. He's staring at her, his fingers going where they need to on the instrument without him watching. She looks away, getting back to singing. She's blushing again.

"So if you wonder if you're good enough. I know you're listening, yeah you're listening, so turn it up. You're lovely, every bit of lovely. Don't you know that you're God's original work of art, yes you are.

"So don't ever let them tell you that you're less than wonderful. Cause you're a one and only. You're every little bit, every little bit of lovely. This goes out to all my lovely girls," Astrid looks at Bree, smiling, "Y'all be shining like diamonds all around the world. From the west coast over to the east side.

"Up north to the dirty south where I reside. Them magazines telling you who to be. Rocking them too tight tees, please, There's no need to be so revealing, no matter what you're feeling. It's the beauty inside that's gonna last You're lovely, every bit of lovely. Don't you know that you're God's original work of art, yes you are.

"So don't ever let them tell you that you're less than wonderful. Cause you're a one and only. Yeah, You're every little bit, every little bit of lovely. So don't ever let them tell you that you're less than wonderful. You're a one and only. Yeah you're every little bit, every little bit.

"Don't you know it girl, don't you hear me girl, don't you see it girl. Don't you know it girl, don't you hear me girl, don't you see it girl," Astrid finishes and looks up at the group. She receives an applause. She looks at Chase. He's smiling at her, the guitar loose in his grip.

"(Adam trying to sound like a music critic, but failing..)," Adam says casually, with a formal accent. Everyone looks at him, confused at what he's trying to mean.

"I think I sounded better," Mr. Davenport tells the group. Astrid would have been put down by that, but considering Mr. Davenport has a huge ego, he would have said that regardless.

"I think it was good," Bree says, smiling.

"I can tell you have been practicing," Tasha tells Astrid.

"I sounded a lot better," Mr. Davenport brags. Everyone in the crowd turns to him and shake their heads.

Astrid is flustered by all the attention. Her voice is not that great. Bree sees Astrid's discomfort and looks at Chase, "Chase, what do you think?"

Astrid looks at Chase. He's a genius, he'll understand that her voice is average at best. And that's if it's her very best. Chase matches her gaze. "I think she sounded amazing," he admits. Astrid's cheeks turn pink.

"Did you use your super hearing?" Leo asks. Chase looks at him, annoyed. Astrid giggles at how fast his expression changed.

"Well Leo, I believe it is your turn," she tells him.

"Oh no, I'm not singing. Sore throat," he hacks dryly, pounding on his chest, "can't do it. Next time," he says, leaning back.

"..Okay.. in that case, does anyone else want to sing again?" Astrid asks. Mr. Davenport immediately stands up.

"No!" Everyone tells him.

Chase turns to Astrid, "Do you have another you want to sing?" He asks.

"No," Astrid says pointedly, shaking her head. She sits down on the couch before anyone can convince her otherwise.

"Well, I guess I could do another one," Chase decides. He stands up again and starts strumming the guitar.

"Great.. More German.." Adam groans.

"He sang in Latin last time," Mr. Davenport corrects.

"Whatever," Adam groans.

Chase ignores his brother and starts singing, "Les sages disent que seuls les imbéciles se précipitent. Mais je ne peux pas empêcher de tomber en amour avec vous. Dois-je rester, serait-il pas un péché, Si je ne peux pas empêcher de tomber en amour avec vous.

"Comme une rivière coule sûrement à la mer. Chérie," Chase looks directly at Astrid, "donc il va Certaines choses sont faites pour être. Alors, prenez ma main, et de prendre toute ma vie aussi, Parce que je ne peux pas empêcher de tomber en amour avec vous.

"Comme une rivière coule aussi sûrement à la mer. Oh mon chéri, il va donc, certaines choses sont censées être. Donc, ne vous s'il vous plaît juste prendre ma main, et de prendre toute ma vie aussi, Parce que je ne peux pas empêcher de tomber en amour, dans l'amour avec vous. Parce que je ne peux pas empêcher de tomber amoureux, tomber amoureux. Je continue à tomber en amour avec vous."

This time around, he gets a very loud applause. "What language was that?" Astrid asks once the clapping dies down. Her face is bright red because Chase had been staring at her for the rest of the song.

"Latin," Adam answers.

"No, it's French," Mr. Davenport states. Chase looks at his adoptive dad. Mr. Davenport matches his gaze, "In fact, I know French."

"You do?" Leo asks. Chase stares at Mr. Davenport a little longer.

"What song did he sing?" Astrid asks.

Mr. Davenport understands the look on Chase's face. "Uhh.. I couldn't get most of the words. Only bits and pieces. So.. I don't know that song," he lies.

"Oh.. Well, it was beautiful regardless," Astrid states.

Bree nods, "French can make even 'I have to go to the bathroom,' sound romantic."

"Avez-vous besoin d'aller à la salle de bain?" Chase asks, in French.

"..What did you just say?" Bree asks.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" he arrogantly translates.

Astrid smirks at his wit and looks at Bree for her reply. "You're only proving my point," Bree states glumly.

Tasha stands up, "I'm going to start lunch." The guys all disappear somewhere, except Chase. He starts to pack up his guitar.

"Bree, show me your voice manipulation," Astrid asks. Bree looks at Chase. He looks back and sees a look at he does not like.

"Pi is 3.141592653, I'm the smartest man in the world," Bree starts, using Chase's voice, "I grew two chest hairs last week and I think that Astrid's voice is greater than e to the i pi-"

"Okay, okay," Chase says, interrupting his own voice, "it's rude to imitate someone's voice without their permission."

"You can use my voice," Astrid states. Chase leaves to put his guitar in an upstairs room.

Bree switches voices. "I have three bionic friends. Bree is my best friend, Adam is like a big brother to me, and Chase.." She looks at around the room, but Chase isn't anywhere in sight, "-is a cutey but I'll never admit it," she finishes, looking back at Astrid. She still whispered it in her friend's voice.

"Don't tell Chase," Astrid states, scared that he heard Bree already with his super hearing.

"You'll have to at some point," Bree admits, "no one thought Chase would find someone, even him. But you two are perfect~!" Bree squeals, back to her own voice.

"Calm down, how do you even know he likes me?" Astrid asks. She personally knows he does, because she listened to the mission log, but she's not about to tell Bree that.

Bree changes her voice to Astrid's again, "I'm crushing on the smarty shorty pants fun killer who is Bree's younger brother."

"Keep my voice down," Astrid warns through her teeth, hearing Chase coming down the stairs.

Bree does so, but changes back to Chase's. She keeps her voice low so only Astrid can hear it. "I wonder what Astrid thinks of me. Her name sounds like asteroid, but she's more like a bright and shining star. A beautiful paulo stella in my sad little nerdy life."

"Stop it," Astrid whispers back, her cheeks bright red. She peeks at Chase, but he doesn't seem to have heard.

Bree giggles in her own voice, "It's adorable!"

"I stress enough when you all go on missions," Astrid groans.

Adam is back from wherever he went off to, hearing her comment. "You don't have to," he states, "we're bionic." He looks over at Chase. "Well.. except Chase. He's kinda delicate."

"Delicate!?" Chase asks, looking at him, "If I'm still walking around after being Bionic Brother Tossed all the time, then I am not delicate."

"Speaking of-"

"Adam, don't even think about it-!"

Astrid's attention is drawn away from Chase trying to keep Adam from tossing him again when her phone starts chiming. She looks at the caller ID; unknown. She answers the call. "Hello?" She asks.

"Hello, is this the number of a Ms. Astrid Feire?" A voice she does not recognize asks.

"..Yes," she answers cautiously.

"I'm Detective Burne at Precinct 14. I'm afraid you need to come down to the hospital," the voice tells her.

"Why?" This simple question gains the attention of the bionics and their step mother. Adam was right about to toss Chase over the counter. But he puts him down as his brother keeps staring at Astrid, holding the phone to her ear.

He activates his super hearing to pick up the rest of the conversation. "-arrived at the hospital a few moments ago, but as his relative in the area, it was regulation that you were called." Chase grunts to himself, disatisfied that he didn't hear the entire statement.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can," Astrid replies. She hangs up. Tears appear at her eyes and the phone escapes her grip. Bree catches it and lays it on the table. She wraps an arm around Astrid.

"What's wrong?" She asks tenderly. Chase arrives at her other shoulder not much longer. Astrid immediately hugs him.

"S-Someone broke into my house.. Dad was still there. They had a g-gun and.." Astrid doesn't explain further. The three can put together what happened next. Bree starts rubbing her back slowly. "He's at the hospital. But I don't know if.. If he'll make it.."

"I'll take you with my speed if you want," Bree suggests.

"I think we should all go together," Chase looks to Astrid for her approval.

"I'd like that," she tells him.

* * *

 **'e to the i pi' is apparently one of the greatest equations in the mathematical world. So says my older brother.**

 **Which song was Chase singing? Oh, well, you may know the first one, since he sang the beginning in 'Little Brother.' But what you don't know is the song he sang in French is.. *whispers* 'I Can't Help Falling in Love With You' ;)**

 **And back to problems.**

 **R &R!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the last piece of Act Two.**

 **Please read the A/N at the bottom. It's important.**

* * *

They take the car. Mr. Davenport drives them to the hospital as fast as the traffic laws allow. Chase allows Astrid to lean on his shoulder. She keeps her hands clasped in front of her, praying the whole ride that her father's alright. They park close to the entrance and everyone gets out. Chase makes sure to be armslength away from Astrid at the maximum.

They walk in and Astrid goes to the desk. "Who are you visiting?" The secretary asks.

"Jake Feire," Astrid asks, more in the tone of a question. The question that it goes with is, 'Is he okay?'

A nurse hears the name and turns to the group, "What's your name, miss?" She asks.

"Astrid Feire," Astrid says. The nurse smiles at her kindly, but there is a hint of sadness in her expression as well. "Where's my dad?" Astrid asks.

"I'm going to need you to calm down," the nurse says gently.

"Where's my dad?" Astrid asks, louder. A man with a detective's badge on his chest pocket walks over.

"Astrid, is it?" He asks. Astrid looks at him and nods. "I'm Detective Burne, we spoke on the phone." The nurse says that he has a handle of the situation, so she walks away.

"Is my dad alright..?" Astrid asks him. Chase reaches for her hand, understanding there is a fifty percent chance that she won't want to hear the detective's answer.

"..Why don't we sit down," Detective Burne states. Astrid nods. He places his hand on her back and guides her to a row of plastic chairs against the far wall. Chase's fingertips brush the air behind Astrid's hand, but she's already gone. The Davenport family stays on the other side of the room, giving Astrid and the detective privacy in their talk.

But Chase pushes the hair away from his ear, activating his super hearing. He directs it at Astrid. Bree doesn't ask her brother what they are saying, she can put it together without hearing it. The detective's mouth moves as he explains the situation as gently as possible. Astrid then breaks down crying, her hand cupped to her mouth in a futile attempt to stop her sobs.

"-I'm sorry," the detective says to Astrid in conclusion, "we caught the perp, he'll stand trial. There is no reason why you have to attend."

"What happened?" Adam asks Chase.

Chase deactivates his bionic hearing, downcast. "He.. her father didn't make it," he tells his brother, "The guy that broke into the house.. Shot him."

The detective pats Astrid's shoulder. Chase walks across the room to Astrid. The detective stands up and gives the family space as the rest of the troop walk over. Astrid looks up at him, her eyes full of tears.

Her nose is starting to run and she's sobbing. Chase sits next to her and allows her to once again lean against him. She does so, numbly feeling his arms wrap around her middle.

"I'm sorry," Chase whispers into her ear. That only makes her cry harder. Everyone else finds a spot around her, on a chair or squatting on the floor.

"..Do you remember the last thing he told you..?" Tasha says gently, finding a niche between Chase and Astrid to rub her back.

Astrid takes a few deep breaths so she can answer, "He- He told me to have fun at your house. And that I am his amazing daughter and.. Just because he says it, being my dad, doesn't make it any less true.."

"He really loved you," Bree states. Astrid nods quickly, her tears falling faster.

Mr. Davenport tries to think of a way to smoothen this over for her. "..Why don't you come live with us?" He asks.

"She has family still," Bree tells him, "her mom." Bree stops and looks at Astrid. "Right?"

Astrid looks around at everybody. "I'd rather stay with you guys. She probably wouldn't take care of me much," she admits timidly.

"You are more than welcome to stay," Tasha says. Astrid tries to smile, but it's crooked and trembling. She leans against Chase once again, crying into his polo shirt. Mr. Davenport leaves to bring the car to the front, Tasha leads the others away to give Astri space. But Chase stays there. He adjusts one hand so he can comb his fingers through her hair.

'I promise that you'll be taken care of,' he thinks, looking at Astrid, 'You deserve the best, to be safe. And that is what I'll give you. I'll protect you with everything I have.' He doesn't say his promise out loud, but he is determined to carry it out to the end of his life.

* * *

 **Sorry to stop it on a sad note.**

 **I don't have Act Three ready for posting yet. This is a cliffhanger that may be up for a little.**

 **See, this is a problem I have. I start a big project like this and I get halfway done and it doesn't get finished for forever! It's the same with other stories on here (A Turtle's Heart, Tsuma Series, Red Hood has a Heart, etc etc.)**

 **So, I'm sorry everybody who is waiting for those stories to come out. And I'm also sorry if I don't get to this one before New Years. I have a lot I can be writing and, if I'm being honest, the story I want to put the most time in is my NaNo 2016 project, which I won't be able to put up on here since it's an original.**

 **I may create a poll at some point, asking what people would want me to finish next. So, keep watching for that, tell anyone that does watch me about it in case they don't read this, and please bare with me. It's hard for me to keep everything straight for long. And I could use a lot of prayer for this. Anything is possible with God at our side.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **~CtW**


End file.
